We All Wear Masks
by YuukiCross5
Summary: "Ni..ki..ta.",he stuttered. "This is not the end. This can't be.",Michael said with unshed tears at the corners of his eyes threatening to fall. "Goodbye Michael.", with that she pulled the trigger. CH12 UP READ & REVIEW
1. Chapter 1: Reality Can Become A Nightmar

~Author's Note!~

~YuukiCross5 *peace*

Well, this is my first Fan-Fic! So please take it easy on me. I really don't mind if I receive any criticism but just don't make it too harsh that it would break my heart. I don't know what came to me but I felt that I should write my own fan-fic of Nikita since I always have ideas that pops into my brain. I really enjoy Nikita especially Mikita! So if you're a Malex fan, I advised you to not read this, but if you want too, then don't wait for my permission and just read. So, please enjoyed the story and please leave a review on what feelings you are expressing. Long or short reviews, I don't care how you put it but I always love to read other people's responses toward stories. It makes you and me feel special.

Also I want special thanks for the authors who wrote some Mikita Fan-Fic action because they inspire me to do this.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Nikita (CW Show) belongs to its original creator.

Summary: "We all wear masks. Everyone, every day. Sometimes we wear them so much, we forget who we really are. And sometimes, someone comes along and shows us who we really want to be. Who we should be." Will Michael rage toward Nikita turn to an astonishing turn? What are the consequences? What is in stored for the both of them?

~Chapter 1~

"Reality can become a Nightmare"

""We all wear masks. Everyone, every day. Sometimes we wear them so much, we forget who we really are. And sometimes, someone comes along and shows us who we really want to be. Who we should be."

_**Why?**_

_**I was so close and yet he got away again.**_

_**I don't care if I live. I only want revenge for my baby doll and my non-replaceable wife. **_

_**But "**__**she**__**" had to stop me.**_

_It was dark like the night sky but without the glistening of the stars and the moon. He was standing alone in the middle of no-where. His eyes search frantically around the lonesome area wondering where he is. Suddenly, he hears something or at least someone. Their ragged breath also as seem the person was in pain is heard around him. Michael whipped around in the direction he thinks the person might be. The person worn out breathing was coming closer._

_Their boots echoed throughout the unknown place. The sound of the boots were coming closer and sounding clearer. _

_Click….Clack_

_Click…Clack_

_Out of no-where a fluorescent light blinded his eyes as if he was starring at the sun itself. A shadow of a figure is casting over the light onto the ground. The figure came slowly onto the spotlight as if the person was ready to perform._

_Horror and pain was written all over his burning eyes and face. Upon looking at the figure is a person who seems awfully in pain. Their eyes looked dull and life-less. The person's right cheek have a swollen, black and blue bruise. They look deathly pale, fragile, and supporting all their weight on one-side. But the worst part of all the injuries inspected on their body, near the person's collar-bone and shoulder-blade was blood gushing out. It looks like a through and through gun-shot wound. As he look down the person's bloody body, in their blood-spattered pale right hand holds a gun. _

_Michael looked back at the person. He just could not believe it. He just really couldn't believe that his could be actually happening. Upon looking back at the figure, it seems like his mind has been shut off on everything but only focusing on the woman before him._

_"Ni..ki..ta.", he stuttered trying to force the name out at the tip of his tongue. Nikita looked at him with her life-less eyes. She has her mask on that Michael couldn't read her like a book. As his mind was shut-off, his body numb as a tree, he finally had some guts to take a right step forward. Nikita didn't move or said anything. She just stand there like a statue watching his every move like an eagle eyeing its prey. _

_Michael took another risk and with his left foot he step forwar…_

_"Don't move.", shouted Nikita as he stopped midway._

_He looked at her his feelings hurt by her actions. But as Michael really looked at her in the eyes, there was something clouded behind those glassy tedious eyes that he couldn't comprehend. He just want to ran over there and hug her tight to him. But something inside him told him it would be a ghastly idea. So he stayed where he was and waited for her to give an explanation._

_5 minutes pass.._

_Nikita didn't say anything. The only thing she ever did was stare at him with her emotional face and eyes. To him, for what seems like hours instead of minutes, so he decides to break the uncomfortable silence._

_"Nikita, why? What happened?"_

_Shivers went through Michael's body when she decides to give him the cold shoulder. She only answered him with her cold eyes gazing at him._

_"Damn it, Nikita! Say something!.". Michael was losing his patience and even though she would shout or yell at him, he would move from that spot to go to her. With that lost thought, she finally spoke._

_"Don't…", she muttered._

_"Don't what?," Michael replied without hesitation. _

_"Don't you dare start acting that you actually care!", she yelled at him with anger building up in her voice._

_Michael looked at her as if he just saw a ghost. _

_What is she talking about? I do care. Why wouldn't I? But who did this to her? Who?_

_"Nikita, I do care. What happened?" Michael waited for her answer as if she was debating whether to tell him or not. _

_Since she didn't answer. He took two steps forward slowly. But as he took those two steps, he heard a click._

_Click…_

_He looked her and saw Nikita pointing the gun at him. _

_"Didn't I said it before? Don't move!.", she said but her hands were shaking while holding the gun. _

_Michael choose to take the risk and took his two steps. Nothing happen yet._

_"Nikita, put the gun down. Please, I want to help you. Tell me what happened.", he was begging her to explain because he is just lost. Looking at her this vulnerable is making him weaker by the second._

_Nikita looked at him with bitter eyes and begin explaining it to him._

_"You want to know what happened. It was my fault. My entire fault that this happened. I apologize over and over yet he didn't understand. I was defenseless yet yet..*cough* *cough*," Nikita started coughing up blood. _

_Michael was more concerned as ever. He was about to ran to her but she regained her composure and pointed the gun directly at him again._

_"You..it is your fault! It is your fault that this has happened. I shouldn't have gone after you. I shouldn't have protect you, yet I did. Yet you lashed at me with your anger." _

_Her hands were red like the fire on a cold winter day as she hold the gun and her eyes danced with madness, her pupils widening into great pools of rage._

_Michael looked at her feeling empty and all the color drained away from his face. No..I couldn't have done that. He was replaying her words in his head._

_You…It is your fault! It is your fault that this has happened. I shouldn't have protect you, yet I did. Yet, you lashed at me with your anger._

_I couldn't hurt her. I just lo-care about her. No, it's not that, I really do love her. But can this be true. No, she is just messing with my head trying to get a reaction out of me._

_This time he really looked her and he never felt scared or worry in his life. Her eyes were widen with pools of rage. _

_"No, you're just messing with my head.", Michael replied anxious. _

_Nikita looked her him, "You don't believe me, look at your hands. And now see who's telling the truth."_

_Michael looked at his hands and this time he never felt scared in his whole life. His hands were stained with dark red blood and his knuckles are bruised as if he was seriously punching something in full anger. As he was looking at his hands, he saw something out of the corner of his eye on the ground. As he took a look at it closer. It was his gun. His American Gun._

_He couldn't have done this. No. No. No. Then, that gunshot wound. No. His mind was wondering with dark thoughts and he pushed them aside. To make him-self clear. He bend down to pick up the gun to see if any bullets were gone._

_His hands were shaking with fear to what results he would un-covered. He held the gun in his right hand. Carefully, he unlocked the safety and check inside for any missing bullets._

_His eyes widened in alarm and rage took over him. It wasn't rage for Nikita but rage for him. Anger building toward him for what he had done._

_"Oh, Nikita. What have I done?"_

_Nikita gaze at him and her eyes softened for a bit but returned to the cold gaze he held at him._

_"I don't know if I should forgive you. I don't know If I should tell you that I am fine. But for one thing for sure are you going to forgive yourself."_

_Michael compelled on what she just told him. Will he forgive himself for what he had done? If it wasn't for his anger toward her for stopping him from getting Kasim. All of this wouldn't have happened. But for Michael, it took alot of guts for him to accept or give forgiveness. It was his pride holding him back._

_"I don't know. I wouldn't forgive myself if I ever hurt you."_

_Nikita lowered her gun a slightly bit and look straight through him._

_" We all wear masks. Everyone, every day. Sometimes we wear them so much, we forget who we really are. And sometimes, someone comes along and shows us who we really want to be. Who we should be. But if you aren't willing to forgive yourself, how am I suppose to forgive you." said Nikita aimed her gun at Michael. _

_Michael looked at her in horror, not knowing what to do._

_"I have always loved you yet hiding our feelings seems better off to saying them at the end."_

_"What are you talking about Nikita? This is not the end. This can't be.", Michael said with unshed tears at the corners of his eyes threatening to fall._

_"Goodbye Michael.", with that she pulled the trigger._

_Michael felt as he was falling or rather drowning into water. His lungs were beginning to fill with water letting no air come in. He continue to drown..drown..drown…as everything finally turned pitch black._

Michael woke up with a start. His palms were covered with sweat and he could feel his heart thumping from his chest.

His thoughts drift absently toward one figure.

_Nikita_

Just ask he was collecting his thoughts to what dream he just have. His cell-phone was ringing.

He picked up the phone from his nightstand and answered with a tired voice.

"Michael."

"Good morning to you Michael."

"Birkhoff, it is three in the morning. What do you need?"

"Sorry Michael but Percy is calling you in. He wants to speak to you."

_Percy, at this time._

"Okay, tell him I'll be there." With that said, Michael closed his phone and put it back at the nightstand. He wanted to sleep more since that dream or nightmare he should said kept him up during the night.

Without any complaints, Michael picked himself up from his bed and started walking to his bathroom. As he was walking toward his bathroom, he wonders to what Nikita to him in his dream was true.

_" We all wear masks. Everyone, every day. Sometimes we wear them so much, we forget who we really are. And sometimes, someone comes along and shows us who we really want to be. Who we should be. But if you aren't willing to forgive yourself, how am I suppose to forgive you." said Nikita as she aimed her gun at Michael. _

Will he ever forgive himself if he ever hurt her? He just don't know what to think when it comes to Nikita but he know something for sure, they are bound to meet up again with their guns pointing at each other. But with only one of them coming back alive.

With that, he went into the bathroom and get himself ready for a cold shower. As to thinking how reality can become a nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2: Unkown Threat

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Nikita (CW Show) belongs to its original creator.

**.**

**.**

**.**

~Chapter 2~

~Unknown Threat!~

"Confession is always weakness. The grave soul keeps its own secrets, and takes its own punishment in silence."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Boots were echoed all through the hallway. A ragged heavy breathing could be heard through-out the empty white plain walls. All the person can see is white and no doors in the line of sight. The woman is running, running for a way out. A way out of this lone-some disastrous place.

She rounded the corner and finally saw a door. She ran as fast as her long legs can take her there and reached the door. She reached for the knob but it would not budge. So she picked up her right leg and with all her strength, she kicked the door opened.

_Stairs.. I had to use stairs!_

She ran down the flight of stairs until she heard a gun-shot.

_What now? They can't fight like real men._

Nikita ran as fast as she could until she saw the end of the steps were coming into view. Just as she was about to continue on, the shear (sheer?) force of a large man's kick knocked her clear off the stairs she was standing on sending her tumbling down the rest of the stairwell.

With the wind knocked out of her, Nikita struggled to regain her breathing. As she put all her strength together to try and get up, a force so strong landed directly into her ribs. She doubled over onto her side groaning in pain. She was trying to hide her pain from this person. But she know this person can read her better than her mentor.

This person wanted her to suffered, just as they did. He wanted her dead on the day that he first saw her. Nikita regained her composure and stared at the man hover before her.

The man's eyes were cold and distant, but his physical appearance wasn't all that shocking. His hair was chopped short appearing a deep black. His eyes appeared noticeable with his piercing stare and a smirk settle on his face. He also appeared to be the same race as her. But the worst part that stands out the most on his face was this long red scar at lined up near his right eye.

Nikita blinked at the man and did her best to pull her voice together.

"What do you want?", Nikita scowled at him with anger and frustration. She really wasn't up for this.

"Oh, Nikita. It is lovely to see you after all these years. Don't you miss me at all, my dear?", the man smirked.

"Go to hell."

"I would take that as a yes, then.", the man answered in amusement.

Nikita couldn't stand to see this man before her. He did horrible things that he made her watch. He brought her pain and she never thought she would see him again until now. But this time she is not wasting her time to kill him right there, right now.

So, she planted her feet on the floor, and with all the force she have, pull herself up and her boots landed directly in to the man's chest. He stumbled backwards while trying to regained his balance.

Nikita used that moment to escape but in a flash the man grabbed hold of her small, skinny waist , and with all the power he has threw her across the room.

**SMASH!**

She couldn't catch her-self since the surprise caught her off guard, her head landing with a big thump on the ground. Her eyes were getting blurry and darkness is starting to consume her. All she could see and hear were footsteps coming closer and louder.

Also, she could have sworn that the man said to her,

"Niki, your time is up and no-one isn't going to save you this time. You are mine to keep and you are going to help me taking down this secret government.", before she fell into darkness.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Michael walked through the hallways of Division. He was thinking what could Percy want with him during this time. It is 4:30 in the morning right now and he just wanted some sleep seem he doesn't appear to be having any lately. What is it so hard to get what he want these days?

As he was continuing walking, for some off reason he felt a sick uneasy feeling swept through him. The only times he remember having them were when Nikita get into trouble or when he know something is absolutely wrong.

He stopped and started thinking.

_What was that all about?_

He was taught to listen to your first instinct but he just shrug it off.

Michael finally reached Percy's office. He opened the door and his mouth was wide open, but he closed it back quickly.

Right across from Percy's desk, Alex was sitting down looking exhausted and tired just like him.

"Michael, please come and take a seat.", Percy said with a calm voice.

Michael didn't say anything and just obeyed. He was still surprised but he put his mask on. He took the his seat next to Alex.

"What is this all about Percy?", Michael said as he took a glance toward Alex, who now seem uneasy.

"I have a special op for you two and I think perfect for you and Alex."

Michael was stunned. Did he hear him correctly?

A special op early in the morning. Very usually even for him and even for Percy. It must be important if its him and Alex?

As if her name was a click for Michael, he turned his eyes slightly to Alex. He could tell she has her mask on, but her eyes show confusion and nervousness.

"What exactly is this special op? Why do you need another agent as Alex involved?", Michael replied turning his eyes toward Percy's.

"Well, Michael. We all know Alex is like another Nikita 2.0 and her abilities would help with this mission. Plus, this mission consist of going deep undercover. You will have contact with me or Division at some times but not all the time. So I assume I can trust you two with that. To what the op is concerned. There have been a new threat to Division and we need to find out exactly who or what. This people seem to begin collecting information about us."

For the first time since the conversation begin. Alex spoke up.

"But I thought Nikita is the real threat here. Are you going to stop from getting Nikita?"

For some reason, Michael thought he heard relieve in her voice but pushed it aside.

_So if Nikita is not the problem here, who is?_

"Well Alex, Nikita hadn't been on the radar lately. So we can presume she is out of luck for continuing to destroy Division, but I wouldn't push myself if I were you. Back to the op. You two would rest up, get yourself ready and I am sending you to investigate a ware-house district that was once used in an operation. Birkhoff found out that some information of Division is leaking out toward that location. I hope we have no problem completing this task."

"No sir", Michael and Alex said in unison.

"Okay, I would see two later then."

Michael and Alex both left and start heading out toward their apartments.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alex was panicking. A new op but this is strange. Why ask her of all people? She understand that they think she is some type of Nikita 2.0, who is her mentor but they don't know that yet. As Alex reached toward her car. She texted her sensei and hope she got her message.

_**Sensei, Percy is sending me on a new op. Michael would be there. Location: Ware-house district. Mission: Division Unknown Threat!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: I am so sorry for now updating. I was slowly writing each part during my free time at school. It is going to get confusing in the beginnning. But everything would be clear up as you read on. It really was hard for me cause of my grammar. Please excuse me if there are some spelling or grammar errors. If there are, please inform me. It would help me get better. I changed the summary because I think it would probably be better for this chapter. I think this is kinda of short but next one would be a little longer. I am working my butt off and plus school really is putting me to work. Also, I don't really have time because of homework and dance classes. I really don't have the time to come on the computer but today I decided to update. So don't expect to get an update immediately but more reviews, I would love to update faster. My brain is actually moving very slow cause it has been a slow week. So thanks again for reading and please any ideas or concerns please dont be afraid and tell me. So please bear with me and dont lose hope for me.

*Peace out*

-YuukiCross5

PLEASE REVIEW! XD


	3. Chapter 3: Revisting the Past

~Chapter 3~

~ Revisiting the Past~

~"May the dreams of your past be the reality of your future"~

.

.

.

_The sun was blazing a very great deal in the northern part of this beautiful world. Kids were at the park with their friends and their parents. Two adults was on either side of the slide watching their child coming down and encouraging her._

_"You can do it sweetheart.", exclaimed the mother._

_"Come on my baby doll!", the father cheered her on._

_The little girl look at her parents with her warm brown eyes. She smiled and decided to come down the slide since she know her mom and dad would catch her if she fall._

_Just as she started going down the slide. She saw her parents smiling but then something happened out of the ordinary. _

_Their smiles turn into frowns and they started to fade away as moving further away from her._

_"MOM! DAD!", she yelled._

_Just as a blink of an eye, the scenery changed and someone appeared in a dark room._

_Nikita looked around the room. It was pitch black but there was still light around there. Just as she started moving to find a way out._

_Something appeared before her line of sight. That same little girl. Just as she look closely at the girl, she realize she couldn't see her face. She felt remorseful for the little girl._

_She was about to walk toward the girl but something stopped her in her tracks. Nikita lifted her head and she was staring into the little girl's eyes._

_The little girl's eyes were red and swollen as if she was crying for a long time._

_Nikita was about to say something but she couldn't utter a word since the little one beat her to it._

_"You did this! It is all your fault.", the girl started shouting._

_"Why? Their gone! Their go..ne..", the girl collapsed entirely on her on knees on the floor. Sobs went through her body and it seems she is having a hard time controlling her breathing. _

_Wait what is she talking about? She couldn't possibly be talking about.. No…No_

_Nikita's thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone chuckle._

_"Ha..Ha..Ha., isn't this a lovely sight.", a deep male voice spoke out._

_The man appeared behind the little girl. Nikita was frozen with terror and was afraid of what to do. She couldn't move or steady her breathing._

_Why this man have so much affect on me?_

_"Speechless I see. I just wish they were here to see who you have become.", he said._

_As he burst Nikita's bubble she replied back with anger, "Don't you dare talk about them as if you were like friends with them. I wonder what they would think of you. I..t was y..ouu.," her voice cracking._

_"Ahh, but Nikita, don't you think it was your fault for what happened to them. You do realize that should have just listen to them in the first place. But you didn't. Right?"_

_"I…I..", for the first time in her life for all she can remember, she was lost at words. She didn't know what to say anymore._

_She try to look somewhere else where she can't look at this man. When she straighten up, the little girl stood up and look at her._

_Nikita look directly at her face and that is when she realize she was staring at her own-self._

_._

_._

_._

The first thing Nikita felt as she begin to awake is pain. Her head was pounding so hard she could hear a ringing in her eyes. She slowly open her almond eyes but immediately shut them back down.

The light was so bring, it looks like she was staring up at the sun. It took her awhile for her eyes to adjust to the light around the room. She tried to get up but she realize her wrists and ankles were tied on the arms and legs of a chair. She kept struggling to get up but scratched that when she became dizzy and nauseous.

Thousands of thoughts were through her head.

_Where was she? How did he find her?_

She thought she wouldn't see him again after all these years.

Oh how she thought wrong. Then suddenly dark thoughts started to appear in her mind.

_What is he knows about Alex? Or what I have been doing? Have he been stalking me this whole time and I hadn't notice? But why come after me now?_

She wondered if she would get out of here alive because she know this man wouldn't want to see her again after this. He wanted her dead and gone like he wanted too in the past.

But what can you say? Nikita got nine lives.

She really don't know how he really find her. She really couldn't remember much. Just as she thought that, images started flashing through her mind.

_Ohh! Now I remember._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Flashback

_Nikita was in her safe house on her computer trying to find more of the black boxes. She hadn't heard from Owen in months since he said he was going to London to retrieve a black box._

_Just when she thought she was going no-where with this exploring, she decided to take a walk. She grabbed her leather jacket and tugged on her boots. Then she headed outside._

_She didn't know where she was going. She begin thinking about all of this saving the world thing or kicking Percy's ass._

_I still have Alex and now since she is an agent, everything should go fine. But I don't her to do the same mistake as I did._

_Nikita knows about the relationship Alex has with her next door neighbor Nathan. That would mean to take out Alex out of there soon before something would happened that she would regret._

_Just as she lost in her own mind. She heard something. Her sixth sense was reacting to her. The hair at the nape of her neck was standing and she have a feeling someone was following her._

_She looked behind her but didn't see anything. So she continued walking. As she was walking, she realize she was the only one outside recollecting her thoughts._

_Creek…_

_Nikita froze and react. She ran as fast as she can. She looked over her shoulder and saw two men in men in black suits following her._

_Division? How can they possibly find her? No! It can't be them. Then who?_

_She continued running until she saw a hospital. She looked over her shoulder again and saw no-one there. So she decided to walk in there to be safe._

_She fixed herself and walked as casual as possible and go all the way to the Emergency Exit. The hallways were empty._

_Then she heard footsteps behind her and grasp that they have caught up with her._

_Her boots were echoed all through the hallway. Her ragged heavy breathing could be heard through-out the _

_empty white plain walls. _

_And that is when all she can see is white and no doors in the line of sight yet._

_._

_._

_._

End of Flashback

Now she remember all of it. If she only knew it was him? Now, she is having nightmares about him.

But this man is the worst enemy she ever met or faced. If one thing Nikita is scared of is this man named Kenji Saito. (A/N Bear with me. He's a character I made up)

He is the only one beside herself knows about her dark twisted past.

It is like she is revisiting her past all over again.

A/N I finally updated. I already have parts of Chapter 4 completed so it might be up this week cause I am on spring break. MIKITA is together now. I am soo happy for them and I love the parts with Michael and Owen. They both care about Nikita and Michael don't like sharing. I think that is adorable. Well, I would try to update soon and this must be a boring chapter for you. Don't worry cause if it is I would add action very soon. Plus, I just came home this morning from my aunt who lives like over hundred of miles away. Plus, I am very tired. Arent we all? Well please review. I would love that very much.

Sayonara

*Peace Out*

-YuukiCross5

P.S I want to thank the readers for reviewing my stories.

JossieGirl

Mego225

chairlovforever

Mochi-girl

Ana Udinov

kayleigh-ahs

sparksfly16

jaugarjet15

mikitaddict

AdayaMarie

xXxUnReQuitEdxXx

Thanks you guys!

PLEASE REVIEW! xd


	4. Chapter 4: He contols the Past

***Hai means Yes in japanese.**

~Chapter 4~

~He controls my Past~

"He who controls the past controls the future. He who controls the present controls the past."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kenji Saito is the man who kidnapped Nikita. Oh, how he finally found her. It has been too long. He thought she was gone or that she didn't survived.

But how he was totally wrong. He is finally going to have his way with her. She wasn't suppose to live. But it is like how fate have another path for her. He did everything from sending his people to look for her.

He only remember how she looks like when she was young and he couldn't get rid of the way she looked at him.

_Kenji walked towards the little girl and saw she kept backing away from him. He saw that her back came to a halt against the wall. _

_He stopped only a few spaces in front of her and he looked directly into the little girl's eyes. Her eyes were one thing he couldn't forget and he loved it._

_It was filled with wet tears falling down her face like the rain itself. There her eyes a perfect shade of beautiful brown she ever saw but as he look closely into those eyes, he also saw fear. Fear._

_He loves fear. Love how it make shivers go down his spine. He could smell it coming from her.  
Then he took another step towards her._

He sure can't forget that look. Now as he finally got a chance to test her out. He still see that fear but she has grown pretty fast. She isn't the little girl he remember that he needs to hunt down but now he can't wait to bring that fear back.

Oh, how he can't wait.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nikita was exploring the tiny room. It was quite simple. But she really couldn't see that much because it was too dark. She wish she was just in her safe house where she was safe.

She doesn't want him to bring back her fear but only fate can help decide for her now. She needs to find a way out.

If only she could get her phone and text Alex. But when she look at her pockets she saw her phone is gone and she try to move her left leg a little to feel her knife but couldn't feel anything there.

_Now, how the hell am I going to get out now? Think Nikita, think…_

Just as she was continuing to think her thoughts seem to drift away when a voice was heard.

"Ah…I see you are awake.", the man spoke to her.

Nikita looked into the darkness ahead of her when she saw him emerged.

_How much I want to kill this man? But I know that is what he wants me to do. He wants me to panic and attack him with all the rage I have. He wants me to be scared. No, I am too strong for that…I just hope._

But instead she decide to stay quiet, calm, and just listen.

"Don't want to talk then, huh Niki.", the man came closer to her.

She hated when people call her Niki. She has a name, they might as well have the brains to use it.

"Don't call me Niki.", she mumbled under her breath. But she knows never less to talk back to him.

"What was that? Did I heard something?", Kenji replied.

Nikita cursed to herself and turn her face away from him.

She could hear footsteps coming closer to her. Then she felt a touch. It wasn't the heart-warming touch, it was a cold touch that send shivers down her back.

His fingers traced the outline of her jaw and she jerked away from his touch. He grabbed her chin roughly and make her look at him.

"Nikita, I would have my way no matter what. You were meant to suffer like the rest of them but somehow you disappeared. But I finally found out after all these years. Now I would have my fun with you.", he said with an menacing stare.

With that said he left and told two henchman who just walked in,

"Keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid or try to get away. Or I would personally have both of you in her place. You hear me correctly."

"Hai", they both said in unison.

He left the room and the two henchman were placed behind the door.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nikita remembered when he looked at her in the eyes for the first time.

_She was only a little girl staring at the guy who was getting up from the floor in her family living room. She saw how he looked at her and started walking towards her._

_She quickly started to back up but stopped when she felt the wall behind her. Her momma and daddy told her never to look at a stranger in their eyes cause it could meant trouble._

_But she felt scared. Her body was trembling and she could feel her tears coming down her cheeks. _

_She look at the man and saw he stopped a few spaces in front of her. His face was covered with spots of blood and his hand. She couldn't even look at it._

_But when she look at his face closely, it looks like he was amused. He wasn't surprise or relax, it seems he wanted to laugh._

_But the last thing she saw from his face was his eyes filled with glee and a smirk on his face._

For the first time in her life, Nikita felt scared for her own.

.

.

.

_**Back at Division**_

Michael was walking again into Division hallways. After what Percy said, he couldn't go back to his apartment.

If he did and go to bed, he couldn't shake off that nightmare. It seems everything he goes to sleep only her face pops up.

_Nikita_

He just wish that nightmare just go away.

_Think of something else. Think about that mission._

Michael was still stunned about this mission and about going with Alex. He understand that Alex is like another Nikita 2.0 and it seems awfully suspicious but he just always shrugged it off.

Ever since they said they found the mole as Thom. he couldn't shake off the feeling that it wasn't him. Thom was too caught up in his work to do that and he doesn't really have the same potentially as Nikita.

He continued walking until he saw his office. He walked in and settle in the chair across from his desk. He got his-self comfortable and propped his feet onto his desk.

_Why not sleep for a little bit? Percy said to rest up and he would call them when he is ready to send them._

With that said Michael eyes were closed and he was off to dream-land.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alex was panicking now. She has reached back to her apartment and decided to have some sleep since she couldn't get any.

She remembered when her phone rang.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_With a groan, Alex took over in her bed and with her right arm reached onto the table beside her for her phone._

_She press the bottom and put the phone closed to her ear._

_"Alex"_

_"Good Morning Alex." Birkhoff. What does he want? Don't he have a life?_

_"What do you want?"_

_"Be careful there. Well, Percy wants to speak to you." _

_Alex was fully awake. _

_Percy. What does he want? I hope he didn't suspect anything. Or did Amanda already *gulp* offer cancellation for her._

_"Alex, are you there?"_

_"Yes, I am. I would be there in 20 minutes."_

_"Okay."_

Alex remember how she thought Percy was suspicious of her. She already know Amanda is eyeing her and ready to break her. But her sensei taught her well.

Thinking about her sensei, she checked her phone that Nikita gave her. She saw Nikita didn't send back a message signaling that she read it.

Maybe she is busy searching for that black box she said Owen is still looking for.  
Sometimes she doesn't really know Nikita and thought that she did. She know her sensei took her in and know everything about her but she barely know anything about her past.

_I wonder if Nikita's past is worst than mine. Maybe that's why she doesn't talk about it._

She gave up thinking and figure Nikita would come around. She decide to get some more sleep since she know Percy is going to call her and Michael again.

_Michael_

Sometimes she doesn't know what to think about Michael too. Him and Nikita are totally alike and she thinks they are perfect together.

She just hope they could leave their past behind and worry about what holds for both of them for the future.

Alex finally settle onto her bed and went to her dreams with a smile painted across her face.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kenji looked around his living space. It wasn't much but it would hold off for now.

Now he just have to wait in his warehouse and let the guests he heard would be coming to inspect the warehouse to arrive.

"Let the party begin!", he took his glass filled with wine and took a sip.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N Ha! I finally updated again. I don't think I would update for a while so this is why this is longer than the rest. I am pretty happy with this chapter and I try my best to include in each character point of view instead of just Nikita for the whole thing. Don't get me wrong, I love writing about Nikita but we need to know what is going on with the rest of them. I hope you would like the character I made up. It is going to be diffcult with him but please bear with me. Well, I hope I get enough reviews so I can start the next chapter for ya. Here is a mini preview.

~Chapter 5~

~Finishing the Mission~

They close into the building. It was filled with dust and mostly empty space. With their guns in their hands, they slowly move further on. They didn't see anything and come to the conclusion nothing might not be here and Division could be mistaken for something else.

But then a bright light was blindling their vision and they looked into the distance to see who was there. With their postion into full concentration fight mode they are really for anything. But then again, all their heard was this man's deep voice.

"Ah, you finally came. I have been expecting you."

.

.

.

Dum..Dum..Dum

Thats what is um going to give you. Until next time.

*Peace Out*

-YuukiCross5

And PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5: Finishing the Mission

*Hai means Yes in Japanese

~Chapter 5~

~Finishing the Mission~

" Turn your face to the sun and the shadows fall behind you."

.

.

.

The warehouse was extremely quiet, inside and outside. Not even a cricket was heard. But there was people patrolling the building. The warehouse was a two hours drive away from the prisoner's safe house. The land surrounding it was lonely and nothing out of the ordinary. It was like any other warehouse and whoever passed by won't suspect anything on what is going on.

Outside the warehouse have two males bodyguards camouflaging with the building. They are wearing black buckled down boots that secure their feet, black jeans with two connected belts with chains hanging down from it that matched the building, and leather jackets decorated with zippers and sliver chains. They are like the ideal rock and punk Men n' Black. They both have black chopped hair, very pale skin and Ray Ban glasses that covered their eyes. They were like statues, unmoving and staring straight into nothing. But one of them look likes he was going to take a nap.

"Hey, you better have your head up. Boss wouldn't like it if you are sleeping on the job. He would have our heads", the male next to him said with seriousness in his tone.

"Hai, Hai.", the sleeping man said.

With that said, he regained his composure and did his best to keep himself awake. Anyway, the boss said that there are un-wanted visitors coming soon and we have to prepared ourselves if any surprising attacks come.

_Well, here goes nothing._

He straighten his-self up and stare at the land in front of him awaiting his faith.

.

.

.

Inside the warehouse, there is many rooms. It may look horrible outside and like any other warehouse, inside was unbelievable. Inside was like the inside of a mansion. But not identical. There was a grand stairwell right in front of the door. The stairwell have a huge red carpet that goes up and down the stairs. There is also two entries on getting up and down the stairs. Just as if someone were to reach the stairs, a huge dusty old antique chandelier dazzling with pure crystals. It was very beautiful. There are also many rooms containing the warehouse and a basement where the prisoner they have captured.

In the living room upstairs, a man was huffing and puffing like the wolf himself. The man was sitting down in his favorite chair. It was bright red and with black leather. It was soft and comfortable to think about his master's plans. Near the chair was two other ones that completed the set. In front of the chairs is a table more like a fragile glass table. It was shine and no dust can be seen.

Around the living room was two lamps shinning bright shaping the lining of the room. The walls was painted red just like how everything is blood red. This man seems he loves the color red. It expresses how he has power and love seeing blood coming from his enemy.

Kenji Saito set his glass of Red Wine on the glass table. He folded his hands and placed them under his chin and his legs rested on top the miniature chair next to him. He was obviously thinking and just as he was thinking a phone was vibrating next to him. It only vibrates once so he assume it was probably a text message.

He removed himself from his comfortable position and picked up the phone in front of him. He read the text message quieting in his head and smirked.

_Oh..how he is going to have some fun._

Technically this phone wasn't his and it was the woman he captured.

_Oh, how sweet to have someone you spent your life with, sending you messages of trouble._

Kenji thought.

Just as he finished thinking, his mind seems to drift him toward the woman he captured.

_Nikita_

So sad that it is her first name. He was recalling the memories a few years ago that he decided to look for her.

.

.

.

Flashback

_Kenji was walking around the districts in Japan. It is a beautiful place. One that he would always treasure in his heart. He grew up here but soon his vacation is going to be over._

_He was walking along the harbor when he saw a little girl crying in the middle of the sidewalk. He decided to walk to her calmly._

_"What is wrong little one?", he asked with gentleness in his voice._

_The little girl looked at him with watering brown eyes and her hair was black. She has extremely pale skin and her cheeks were stain with marks of teardrops. She looked at him very funny but then begin to speak._

_"I….I.. don't where my parents are. I can't find them.", she said with new tears falling from her eyes. _

_This girl. She looks like someone I encounter in the past._

_With that thought, it hit him. That same girl who escaped from his grasp when he…_

_He decided to help the little girl find her parents. They retraced her steps and that Is when they saw her parents talking to a police officer. He saw the little one run to her parents and couldn't help but smirk on how this little girl can remind him of his mission to hunt down the one that escaped. _

_With the scene in front of him, he walked away and starting to think about the little girl._

_Ah, her name was Nikita. Lovely name and now I am going to find her. _

_When he returned to Canada where all his business started. He begin searching for her. He checked every orphanages of where she might have stayed or ran away from since he knows she doesn't have any parents anymore. He found one but they told him that they hadn't seen her since she run away at the age of thirteen._

_That Is when another orphanage said they took her in but she went to several homes until she stayed in one by a man named Gary._

_He spoke to this low-life Gary and how he explained that she was a pain and how she packed her bags and left at the age of eighteen. And how he never saw her after that._

_He was getting desperate on finding her because he still want to long for that fear she had for him those years ago and how she was suppose to die. Watching her die would be amusing for him. He would watch how her eyes would be tinted with white, her pupils shortening, her breaths coming in pants, and blood stained all over her. Call him a psycho but he love the smell and the looks of blood._

_He love how it is bloody bright red and how he would love to see it covered all over on her pale skin. He would work overtime catching up on his work but since he is the boss, he would have his henchman to cover up for him._

_He decided to visit a friend at a prison since he used to deal with nuclear weapons and drugs bust. But he learned his lesson that when he gets involved with those crimes, he needs to stay low. _

_The prison consist of both men and women. He visit his friend and he had a nice chat with him. After a while he decided to continued his search._

_When he went back to his building, he went to his private room and logged on his computer. He can hacked into any computer and any software. He is one handsome, evil, backstabbing, nerd. Even though he doesn't looks like one but his eyes can tell otherwise. He decided to pull up Nikita's record and see what she would look like now._

_It took him a while and finally the records and paperwork popped up on his computer's screen. He took his time reading it._

_Name_

_Birth_

_Sex: Female_

_Personal History_

_Stayed in numerous orphanage. Got adopted by the same man he talked on the phone with. As he continued to strolled down. He saw criminal records._

_Hmm..a criminal. Never thought that would happened._

_He read it and saw she was hooked up with drugs and killed an officer. As, he continued reading, there was the punishment. _

_Death Row_

_He couldn't believe it. All this time, he was searching for her and found out she is died. That is impossible. He decided he should take a break and try to make his-self believe she is not died._

_After that year, believe it not, he was perfectly good friends with a man named Ari Tasarov. He trusted this man because they were good friends when he began his business. He told him about this little girl or he should say this woman he is looking for._

_To his surprise, Ari knows her and told him she is not died. She was taken in by this secret government that he does not agree on terms with and how they covered up her death. She may not exist in this world but she exist in theirs. Kenji asked him if he could help find her._

_Ari said that he would but there would a price to pay. His decision was if he finds this woman and give him the places where she is, that he would have to help me bring down this un-known government called Division._

_Kenji thought about it but all he wants is the woman. So he agreed with the truce and after the day changed his insight on life._

_End of Flashback_

_._

_._

_._

Ever since he made those terms with Ari. He has kept his promise and told him the many encounters he made with this woman.

He couldn't forget how Ari explained to him that Nikita came to Ari about some offer and how quickly he figured out where she was hiding. For so long, he finally got her. He just can't get that off his mind.

He really have her and now his wishes are going to come true. He is going to cut her piece by piece. He is the only one who knows what happened to little Nikita. To what made her realize that everything you touch or have is going to be taken away from you.

He got up from his chair and wait for his guests to arrive. He checked his watch and smiled knowing they should be here any moment.

With that, all the lights in the warehouse went off.

.

.

.

The two guards that was supposing guarding the warehouse was downed in seconds. They didn't saw two bullets flying towards them in mid air. One bullet made a clean shot straight into the guard's heart and the other bullet went directly into the guard's stomach. They both fell with a big thump.

The two agents who took them down went quietly on foot towards the building. The strong built male agent went in first slowing checking his surroundings. He nods his head toward the slender young female and she nod back in approval.

They close into the building. It was filled with dust and mostly empty space .With their guns in their hands, they slowly move further on. They didn't see anything and come to the conclusion nothing might not be here and Division could be mistaken for something else.

But then a bright light was blinding their vision and they looked into the distance to see who was there. With their position into full concentration fight mode they are really for anything. But then again, all their heard was this man's deep voice.

"Ah, you finally came. I have been expecting you.", the man voiced echoed throughout the warehouse.

Michael was tense by the man's voice.

_Wait, this can't be. Percy said it was empty. But then again, there was guards guarding the perimeter. But they are here to finish the mission._

He thought.

So he decides to spring into action.

He looked behind him and saw Alex staring into nothing instead of the front of the stairs. Feeling like someone eyes are on her, her eyes caught his. He put up two fingers and pointed towards the stairs. She once again nodded her head and they descended up the stairs into the darkness.

What they don't know is that there are two shadows trailing behind them and three more waiting for them on top of the stairs.

.

.

.

A/N I updated again. Yay! I hope you like this one. It gives you more of an insight of Kenji Saito. Don't worry more Nikita is coming up. She is taking a little rest. I got a game you guys can play while I try working on the next chapter.

Here it goes: If one of you guys guess to what happened to Nikita's past and how Kenji is involved. Then first one to guess, I would write a one-shot Mikita story based on their plot or idea.

I hope to read what you guys say XD

Also what do you guys think about the finale. Did anyone saw the promo of Michael saying goodbye to a Brikhoff and how he told Michael that Nikita was dead. Michael face was heartbroken. So what are your ideas of the season finale. Think we would have a second season for Nikita. I really hope we do because it deserves to have one. Also, anyone watch Vampire Diaries. It seems like everyone favorite person is dieing. I cant believe it. Nikita and Damon dieing. I love them both. Both shows made me cry *tears* Haha :P

Also, tell what you think about this chapter XD Sayonara!

Until next time!

*Peace Out*

-YuukiCross5

P.S Thanks for the wonderful readers out there for reading and reviewing my story. *hugs for everyone*

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6: What happened?

~Chapter 6~

~What happened?~

A/N : Yay! Another chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this. I am so glad they are renewing Nikita. It was between Nikita and Hellcats. I am really happy Nikita got pick. I want to see more. Don't ya? Well enjoy!

.

.

.

"Confusion is a word we have invented for an order which is not yet understood"

.

.

.

The warehouse was extremely pitch black and quiet. There is nothing in his line of view. It is as no-one even lives here. But after what Michael heard, that is another story. When he heard that menacing voice, he knew from the start there would be trouble. He carefully descended up the stairs, careful with each step. It was not easy to move around in the darkness but with all the hard training he endured in Division, he was ready for anything.

Creak..

Creak..

The sound of the stairs was driving him crazy. He can now feel a flat surface under his feet. His eyes was now getting adjusted to this black quiet cavern. That's when he realized he was too quiet.

_That's not a good sign._

Whoosh..

The sound is like fabric being moved around. He turned his head automatically to the sound and scanned with his eyes back and forth around the area he's in. When he heard it again, he headed to the direction where he thought it would be. He stalked through the shadowy area, the sounds of the feet making noises coming from the floor. All his senses were on overdrive, and he was driven by his instincts.

He was met with a powerful rushing presence. A presence he presume is nearby. He could now hear the sound of the fabric of whoever clothes shifting as they move.

_They are not all that smart. I got them now._

He can hear the noise clearer and was met a bright light blinding his sight. Appearing before the light with a man in his line of sight.

_Where did he come from?_

Before he could ask him to freeze and don't move, the mystery man lunge at Michael. Michael drives and rolls out of the path. They both spring to their feet and at this the man has a huge grin on his face. Michael grimace when the man drops down to sweep Michael's legs out from under him, but Michael spotted it quick enough to jump out of the way.

Remembering that he had a gun in his hand. He pointed it to the mystery man but all of a sudden he realize the gun was missing from his hand. He looked up and grasp that the man has it.

"What the hell?", he muttered to himself.

He is getting confused as ever. What is this man doing?

_I wonder if there is other men around here lurking in the darkness._

He saw the man looked at him straight in the eye and took the gun. He unlocked it to remove all the bullets. He can see all the bullets falling on the ground. They both look at each other and the mystery man put up his right hand to give him a signal saying to come after him.

_If that's what he wants, then he would get it._

When he found new determination in him, he just realize that the person who is suppose to have his back right now is not there.

Where is Alex?

.

.

.

Alex was panicking. Usually she would be calm and remember all the routines her sensei taught her. But now she feels scared. Scared. That is something she is always used to. She could never get rid of that fear. But right now her fear is increasing every second. She had lost Michael not so long ago and it looks like he was in some trance to find out who is behind all of this.

She was stuck in a hallway. It was really dark. There were candles on each wall and there shining brightly as ever. Alex continued walking down the lonely hallway and she couldn't see anything in sight. What she mean is there is nothing. Except for all this red on the wall. When she first saw the red, she l thought it was blood.

She just want to get out of here.

"How do you get out of here?", she muttered to herself looking down at her feet.

"Oh, you will. But master has some plans concerning you and your friend.", a voice echoed through the hallway.

Alex head snapped up and her eyes staring straight into nothing in front of her. She stopped and was afraid of what might happened next.

"Who's there? What do you want? And what do you know about me and my friend?", she asked with determination in her voice.

_Did they knew we were coming here? If they did, how?_

"Oh, someone un-important and someone you shouldn't be concerned about. You should be concern of what is going to ahead of you if you and your friend come any further. Why don't you just surrender to us and we promise no harm is done?", the voice once again spoken but with seriousness in its' tone.

_Surrender. They believed Michael would go through that. I won't give up. I have a lot of things to live for._

"What is this? What is there to be concern? There is no way me and my friend would surrender. How do _I know _that you won't harm me?, Alex said with a tone that would scare any kid away.

"If that is your choice. So be it. You would have to go before me to be able to get outta here alive.", the voice came closer.

Now Alex can see who she was talking too. It was a woman. But it was a very beautiful woman. She appeared to be Asian. She has small eyes but her pupils are brown and appear bigger with all the eyeliner above and under her eyes. She is wearing a black blazer with a white plaid shirt underneath and black straight-forward jeans with black knee-high boots. She really was beautiful and something hit Alex straight in her brain when she look closely at the woman. She resembles her sensei so much.

"Ah, you must be Alex I presume.", her voice sounding like an angel.

"How do you know my name?", Alex said with un-easiness.

_How do they know so much of us but we know nothing about them?_

"Oh, I know all about you Alex. Or should I say Alexandra Udinov."

You can clearly see that Alex was trying her best to hide her shock and fear but it was a failure.

_How? Who is this woman?_

Alex just hope now that where-ever Nikita is, she wish she was here with her now.

_Nikita, where are you?_

_._

_._

_._

Just as the dramas are taking effect upstairs, Nikita is slump in this hard chair as she is still chained to it. She appeared to be asleep. Since she realize she isn't going nowhere or getting out of this place, she might as well take a nap. Just as she was having some rest, she could hear the door opening to this cell.

Nikita's eyes snapped open and look at what is in front of her.

_That bastard. What is he doing back here?_

Nikita couldn't help it but spoke, "What the hell are you doing back here?".

Kenji looked her Nikita amused at her lack of manners but enjoyed it otherwise.

"Why? I must have a reason to visit my favorite person.", he said with mocked happiness.

"Who are you kidding? What do you want?", she said with seriousness lacing her voice.

"Oh, I just want to know who these people are?", Kenji replied.

"What the hell are you talking about? People? Who are these people? Do I know them?" Nikita was getting impatient with this evil sinister man.

_What is this man getting at?_

"People who you must know. Let's see. You have a past relationship with a man name Michael."

When Kenji said Michael's name, Nikita was tensed and sat straighter in her seat.

_How does he knows Michael?_

"Ah, I see I got a positive reaction out of you. So you do know this man. Have about a lovely young woman named Alex. I presume she is very important to you. Oh, how it would be sad to see them go."

That's what made Nikita snap.

"Don't you dare touch them or go to them?", Nikita said with venom at the tip of her tongue.

"Or but Nikita you are wrong. They shouldn't have come to me.", he said with a smirk on his face.

Just when Nikita was going to reply and put some go sense in this man's brain, a henchman who guarded the door came into the cell and whisper something into Kenji's ear.

Kenji nod his head and proceed to leave.

"Wait, get back here.", Nikita looked at him with frustration.

_Why does this man have to be so difficult?_

"Oh, don't worry Nikita, we will meet again. Don't miss me too much.", with that said he exit the room leaving a very concerned and confused Nikita.

"What the hell happened?", she uttered out loud.

.

.

.

Michael felt like he was going to passed out any minute. This man was really good. Michael has a punch flying directly into his jaw. Ouch. He know he was going to get a bruise tomorrow. He was going to have many bruises. This man is not letting his guard down at all.

When Michael was about to get his aim perfectly and swing at the guy, he felt a sharp pain forming in his head. He stopped his attack and put both his hands on his head. It was too much pain to take. He saw the man in front of him with a smirk settled on his face.

Just when Michael decide to wipe that smirk off his face, everything went blurry and then darkness consumed him. The last thought he had before he blacked out was…

_What the hell happened?_

_._

_._

_._

Alex looked at the woman in confusion. How does this woman knows about her and her name? Nobody doesn't know her full actual name expect for her and Nikita. This woman. As Alex was too busy looking at this woman, she felt a something pinched her neck.

She tried to turn swiftly to see who was there but she was starting to fall slowing to the ground. Whatever they put into her, her eyes was slowly shutting down. The last thing she saw was the woman's boots coming closer to her and everything went dark.

_What just happened?_

_._

_._

_._

The woman looked at the poor girl. Oh, she is too young to be doing these things. She stepped towards and saw that the girl was apparently sleeping.

"You know you didn't have to do that. I had it under control.", she said to the man before her who decide to take the credit.

"I know but you was just taking forever. We have to continue the plans that I have planned out for my prisoner.", Kenji said to the woman.

"Oh, don't worry. We would accomplish your plan and I would be there to help. Now let's put this little young lady in her cell. Is the other one down?", she said while waving over any henchman that might be around to carry away with the girl.

"Yes, he appeared to be in the same condition as her but he did put up quite a fight. He has a lot of potential. Come on lets go."

One of the body guard picked up Alex and carried her on his shoulder and started leading the way with Kenji Saito following along with his beautiful comrade Azumi Shi.

Now let stage 3 begin.

.

.

.

A/N: Wow! This is a long one. I hope you like a side-kick for Kenji. I was going to put the side-kick as a guy but then again we need some females so I added her in. Her name is Azumi Shi and she is going to help Kenji but she would have to pay a price. You would find out sooner how she got involved with him. Well if you curious of the stages: Stage 1 is when he captured Nikita, Stage 2: Captured Michael and Alex and Stage 3 is what you guys are going to figured out. So they know all about Michael and Alex. Surprise surprise. You would just have to wait and find out what happens!

Also thanks for all the readers out there. If it wasn't for you guys encouraging me, I don't know what would happened.

To Azaelle for joining in on the little game I had on the previous chapter. Azaelle guessed what happened in Nikita's past and got 3/4 correct! For the prize, I would write a fan-fic for Azaelle from Nikita of any idea they want. Can't wait to hear what you got for me!

Special Thanks to the readers who reviewed my story!

Love ya!

Please review. Reading your reviewing is always the best! XD

*Peace out*

-YuukiCross5


	7. Chapter 7

Previously on Nikita :We all wear Masks….

"We all wear masks…

_Upon looking back at the figure, it seems like his mind has been shut off on everything but only focusing on the woman before him._

_"Ni..ki..ta.", he stuttered trying to force the name out at the tip of his tongue. Nikita looked at him with her life-less eyes._

_"What are you talking about Nikita? This is not the end. This can't be.", Michael said with unshed tears at the corners of his eyes threatening to fall._

_"Goodbye Michael.", with that she pulled the trigger._

_Michael felt as he was falling or rather drowning into water. His lungs were beginning to fill with water letting no air come in. He continue to drown..drown..drown…as everything finally turned pitch black._

_Michael woke up with a start. His palms were covered with sweat and he could feel his heart thumping from his chest._

_He picked up the phone from his nightstand and answered with a tired voice._

_"Michael."_

_"Good morning to you Michael."_

_"Birkhoff, it is three in the morning. What do you need?"_

_"Sorry Michael but Percy is calling you in. He wants to speak to you."_

…Everyone, every day."

_the shear (sheer?) force of a large man's kick knocked her clear off the stairs she was standing on sending her tumbling down the rest of the stairwell._

_With the wind knocked out of her, Nikita struggled to regain her breathing. As she put all her strength together to try and get up, a force so strong landed directly into her ribs. She doubled over onto her side groaning in pain._

_Nikita regained her composure and stared at the man hover before her._

_The man's eyes were cold and distant. His hair was chopped short appearing a deep black. His eyes appeared noticeable with his piercing stare and a smirk settle on his face. But the worst part that stands out the most on his face was this long red scar at lined up near his right eye._

_Nikita blinked at the man and did her best to pull her voice together._

_"What do you want?", Nikita scowled at him with anger and frustration. _

_"Oh, Nikita. It is lovely to see you after all these years. Don't you miss me at all, my dear?", the man smirked._

_SMASH!_

_Her head landing with a big thump on the ground. Her eyes were getting blurry and darkness is starting to consume her. All she could see and hear were footsteps coming closer and louder._

_Also, she could have sworn that the man said to her,_

_"Niki, your time is up and no-one isn't going to save you this time. You are mine to keep and you are going to help me taking down this secret government.", before she fell into darkness._

" Sometimes we wear them so much,..

_Michael walked through the hallways of Division. As he was continuing walking, for some off reason he felt a sick uneasy feeling swept through him. The only times he remember having them were when Nikita get into trouble or when he know something is absolutely wrong._

_He stopped and started thinking._

_What was that all about?_

_Michael finally reached Percy's office. He opened the door and his mouth was wide open, but he closed it back quickly._

_Right across from Percy's desk, Alex was sitting down looking exhausted and tired just like him._

_"I have a special op for you two and I think perfect for you and Alex.__ This mission consist of going deep undercover. You will have contact with me or Division at some times but not all the time. So I assume I can trust you two with that. To what the op is concerned. There have been a new threat to Division and we need to find out exactly who or what. This people seem to begin collecting information about us."_

_So if Nikita is not the problem here, who is?_

_"Well Alex, Nikita hadn't been on the radar lately. So we can presume she is out of luck for continuing to destroy Division, but I wouldn't push myself if I were you. Back to the op. You two would rest up, get yourself ready and I am sending you to investigate a ware-house district that was once used in an operation. Birkhoff found out that some information of Division is leaking out toward that location. I hope we have no problem completing this task."_

_"No sir", Michael and Alex said in unison._

_Alex texted her sensei and hope she got her message._

_**Sensei, Percy is sending me on a new op. Michael would be there. Location: Ware-house district. Mission: Division Unknown Threat!**_

..we forget who we really are."

_Nikita looked around the room. It was pitch black but there was still light around there. Just as she started moving to find a way out._

_Something appeared before her line of sight. That same little girl. Just as she look closely at the girl, she realize she couldn't see her face. She felt remorseful for the little girl._

_The man appeared behind the little girl. Nikita was frozen with terror and was afraid of what to do. She couldn't move or steady her breathing._

_Why this man have so much affect on me?_

_"Speechless I see. I just wish they were here to see who you have become.", he said._

_As he burst Nikita's bubble she replied back with anger, "Don't you dare talk about them as if you were like friends with them. I wonder what they would think of you. I..t was y..ouu.," her voice cracking._

_"Ahh, but Nikita, don't you think it was your fault for what happened to them. You do realize that should have just listen to them in the first place. But you didn't. Right?"_

_She try to look somewhere else where she can't look at this man. When she straighten up, the little girl stood up and look at her._

_Nikita look directly at her face and that is when she realize she was staring at her own-self._

"And sometimes, someone comes along…

_Kenji Saito is the man who kidnapped Nikita. He still see that fear but she has grown pretty fast. She isn't the little girl he remember that he needs to hunt down but now he can't wait to bring that fear back._

_Oh, how he can't wait._

_His fingers traced the outline of her jaw and she jerked away from his touch. He grabbed her chin roughly and make her look at him._

_"Nikita, I would have my way no matter what. You were meant to suffer like the rest of them but somehow you disappeared. But I finally found out after all these years. Now I would have my fun with you.", he said with an menacing stare._

..and shows us who..

_He couldn't believe it. All this time, he was searching for her and found out she is died._

_After that year, believe it not, he was perfectly good friends with a man named Ari Tasarov. He told him about this little girl or he should say this woman he is looking for._

_To his surprise, Ari knows her and told him she is not died. She may not exist in this world but she exist in theirs. Kenji asked him if he could help find her._

_Ari said that he would but there would a price to pay. _

_Kenji thought about it but all he wants is the woman. So he agreed with the truce and after the day changed his insight on life._

_He is the only one who knows what happened to little Nikita. To what made her realize that everything you touch or have is going to be taken away from you._

_He got up from his chair and wait for his guests to arrive. He checked his watch and smiled knowing they should be here any moment._

_With that, all the lights in the warehouse went off._

_They close into the building. It was filled with dust and mostly empty space .With their guns in their hands, they slowly move further on. _

_A bright light was blinding their vision and they looked into the distance to see who was there. With their position into full concentration fight mode they are really for anything. But then again, all their heard was this man's deep voice._

_"Ah, you finally came. I have been expecting you.", the man voiced echoed throughout the warehouse._

..we really want to be."

_Remembering that he had a gun in his hand. He pointed it to the mystery man but all of a sudden he realize the gun was missing from his hand. He looked up and grasp that the man has it._

_"What the hell?", he muttered to himself._

_"Ah, you must be Alex I presume.", her voice sounding like an angel._

_"How do you know my name?", Alex said with un-easiness._

_How do they know so much of us but we know nothing about them?_

_"Oh, I know all about you Alex. Or should I say Alexandra Udinov."_

_"Don't you dare touch them or go to them?", Nikita said with venom at the tip of her tongue._

_"Or but Nikita you are wrong. They shouldn't have come to me.", he said with a smirk on his face._

_When Michael decide to wipe that smirk off the man's face, everything went blurry and then darkness consumed him. The last thought he had before he blacked out was…_

_What the hell happened?_

_Alex tried to turn swiftly to see who was there but she was starting to fall slowing to the ground._

_"Oh, don't worry. We would accomplish your plan and I would be there to help."_

_One of the body guard picked up Alex and carried her on his shoulder and started leading the way with Kenji Saito following along with his beautiful comrade Azumi Shi._

_"What the hell happened?", Alex uttered out loud._

Who we should be."

.

.

.

~Chapter 7~

~Questions that leads to Suspicions~

"We are always paid for our suspicion by finding what we suspect."

.

.

.

_Urgg…my head hurts. What the hell happened back there?_

Michael try to lift his head but he couldn't move at all. He couldn't even open his eyes for that the pain was intense. So he just stay still like an unmoving object and try to relax.

But Michael is never the one to give up. So he pushed his-self further on. He tried his best to open his eyes. When he opened then, waves of nauseous hit him. He immediately close his eyes back to adjusted his surroundings.

Michael opened his eyes once more and a bright light blinded him. But when he open them, he felt disgust filled him.

_This is one hell of a cell!_

He looked around the cell. The cell around it was build with bricks. But the bricks are like it was painted with human's blood. The floor was concrete and it wasn't like those gray textures one at the sidewalk, it was painted pitch black. Whoever took him is insane.

When he continued to look around his surroundings, he found a figure slouched in the corner not so far from him. He try to make out the person. The person resembles a female and her hair is golden brown with wavy curls. That is when it hit him. The person is Alex.

From where he was, he scanned her for any injuries. Relieve washed over him when he realize she okay expect for some dried blood on her forehead.

_She must have fall. Well, I better get up if I want me and Alex to continue investigate or get out of here._

Michael decides to get up but when he tried he fell back then. He look for the source of the cause and that is when he realized he have shackles on his right wrist and ankle that are connected to the wall he was bracing on.

_Great! Just Great!_

He tried his best to tugged on them to lose but this is some strong metal. Just as he begin to figure a way to get him-self free. He thought he could hear people talking. To hear more clearly he realized he can hear it from the wall behind him.

He press his ear as gently against the wall and listen clearly. He can only make out a woman and man voice.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"How about I show it to you and explain what is really going on? Or should we tell them who you really are. The person who you feared the most.", the man said with a warning in his voice.

_That man. Where did I heard that voice before? A Ha, when we figured entered in the building. He must be the one running all of this. _

When Michael couldn't hear anymore, he lay his-self on the wall and close his eyes. Just as he thought he knew he wasn't going anymore, he realized something.

_That woman. I could have sworn I know that voice anywhere._

But he was too tired to think and before he comprehend anything, his mind drifted him to sleep.

.

.

.

_She was walking around this maze. This place was unbelievable. There were stairs everywhere to leads to a door._

_Alex don't know what to do. So she just follow with her heart. She was walking and walking and she couldn't get out of this place. Just as she was about to take a break, a red ribbon was in the air. _

_It was right front of her and then it vanishes. When she try to look for it, she realize it was at least 2 feet away from her. It is as if it wants her to follow it._

_So she made the decision to follow it. The red ribbon lead her to this door. It was covered in red and have black lining around it. On the door there were letters or signs. That is when she realized it is a different language. To be honest, Alex doesn't know this language. It looks like it is either Chinese or Japanese. _

_Since there would be no harm done if she open the door, she look around for the red ribbon. It was above her head and then it went to a bee-line toward the door and then it just disappeared._

_She wants to follow it and she wants her questions to be answered. Alex lift her right hand and put it on the knob. Ever so slowly she turned the knob and pushed the door gently. When she could realized that she could see what is inside, her body went out cold._

_There was pain, fear, anger, and uneasiness in her eyes. She couldn't believe what she is seeing. She came into the room and walk even closer to what is in front of her. _

_No…No…she kept repeating in her head._

_In front of her are four huge glasses that can contained a human body and it was position vertically. Inside in the glasses that were contained with water were four bodies. She really couldn't see that well but then she saw the red ribbon again. It flew into the air and it burst into many particles. _

_Alex closed her eyes because of the dust but when she opened them back, horror was written all over her face. In those glasses were her important companions. She know that she has to keep her cool, but by now, she has tears running down her eyes and she run towards the first glass._

_"Pa..paa..", she stuttered out when she saw her dad in the tank, with his head down and the clothes on from where she remembered when she last saw him. She banged on the glass with anger and kept on muttering his name over and over._

_Just when she realize things were calming down for her, things just got worst. She saw the other three glasses and her curiosity when to see who were the others. She moved away from her dad and when she came to the second one, more tears came and regret was lurking behind her eyes. In the second glass was Thom unmoving but his face was looking at her. She wish she could see his eyes but it was close and looks like he was at peace._

_Alex moved her hand from her said and lay it on the glass where his right cheek is. She remembered how his hot headed self use to protect her. She remembered how she rejected him. But one thing she could remember more clearly is when she shot him and frame him for her mistakes._

_"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," she muttered to him even though she knows he can't hear it. She moved away from the glass and with one glance at him she turned her face away to see the others. _

_Right next to Thom, she saw another male. This time it was Michael. Right now, she couldn't contain the sobs that racked through her body. This man would always put his life for her. Like he always does for her sensei. She always thought of Michael as a father looking after his daughter and she loves him for that even though she would never tell him._

_Just as she decides to figure out who the fourth person is, a bright light shone very brightly on the fourth glass. She moved herself from Michael and walked directly to the light. When she was close enough to see who it was, more fear and loneliness filled her in the inside._

_"No..This can't be. No! No!,"she came before the glass and pounded her fists on the glass. With each pound she repeated the word no._

_Pound "NO!"_

_"NO!"_

_"NO!"_

_"You promise me. You promise me that you would never leave me." When Alex couldn't take no more, her body slid to the ground and she was on her knees with her body leaning forward on the glass while her fists now lightly pounding on the glass._

_"Not you. No, you promise me Nikita!", she said with frustration and more tears flowing down her cheeks._

_Her sensei, her mentor, her savior was right in front of her. Nikita head was bowed with her usual get up clothes on._

_"This can't be happening.", she muttered to her-self._

_"Ohh..But it is. Now you are next.", a woman voice boomed around the lonely room._

_Alex was now in panic mode and before she could turn around to see who was there, a gun shot rang out._

_Alex thought she could feel something wet on abdomen. She looked down and saw blood gushing out. Right now for the first time in her life, she have given up and has nothing to live for anymore._

_With that thought said, Alex drifted into a world of more pain._

_._

_._

_._

Alex woke up a start but with a pounding headache. She realized she was laying down on her side. Out of nowhere, her hand reached where her abdomen is and felt nothing. No blood.

_It was only a dream. Only a dream. But it felt so real._

Alex planted her hands on the hard concrete and push herself up in a sitting position. She looked around her and saw Michael with his back on the wall and his eyes.

For a second, she thought she couldn't hear any movement from him and when she saw his chest rising lightly, she felt relieved washed over her.

So she knows he is not dead. Alex wondered what happened. Her and Michael are trapped here. But by who?

She mind wondered to the woman she met up with. She called her, her full name. Only her and Nikita know her full name. Who is that woman?

Just when her thoughts wanted to continued further, she heard a pained moan followed by a groan. She looked ahead of her and saw Michael trying to get up and she know she couldn't since both of them are chained down.

When she was looking at him, Michael could feel someone staring at him. He looked from where he was and saw Alex looking back at him. Trying to act tough and with some concern in his voice, he asked her "Are you okay?".

Alex muttered a yes and nodded her head.

"We need to get out of here. Remember we don't have service around here. And who took us?", Alex said with suspicion.

Michael just look at her. He don't know. For the first time in his life, Michael never felt confused or lost.

He just replied, "Your guess is probably better than mind. But I really don't know who took us."

With that said, they both came to a comfortable silence among them. But there is no such thing as comfortable where they are.

Just as when they decided to form a plan to get out. The door to the cell opened. A man emerged from the door with two bodyguard behind him. Michael could see they were holding something or someone but couldn't make out the figure.

"Ahh…I see you two are doing fine. Michael and Alex.", the man said with amusement lacing his voice.

Michael narrowed his eyes and his mask was on. But he did have suspicion in his eyes.

"You guys are wondering what you are doing here. But right now is not a good time. There would be answer soon.", with that he pretended to leave.

He turned back to them and he had a smirk on his face.

"What the hell are you smirking at?", Alex said with no fear in her.

The man looked at her and his smirk widened ever more.

"Oh my, you remind me of her so much. Well I have a present for you two."

Kenji motioned the bodyguards to bring whatever they had in their arms.

Michael and Alex eyes were huge. But most of all, surprise and anger were on their face. Anger for whoever did this.

The bodyguards dumped the body in the middle of the cell and they left along with Kenji.

Kenji couldn't resist and he said "Have fun and treat her well." With that, he left and the two bodyguards were position behind the door.

.

.

.

Alex eyes were glaze with unshed tears. She couldn't cry. She can't show sadness toward the woman or else she would be figured out.

All Alex can do is watch and cry in agony in her soul.

.

.

.

Michael couldn't believe his eyes.

_No. This can't be happening. This is just like his nightmare but worse._

The body that they dumped was a female. She was pale as snow. Her shirt was torn exposing her stomach. Her arms were exposed with bruises coming up and down her arms. Her nails were filled with dried blood as if she was fighting as hard as she could. Her pants was ripped in many places and blood was oozing its way out from the wounds she has. Her face was bloody and a big huge black blue bruise was formed along her right eye to her jaw.

The most is blood oozing from her shoulder blade. It looks like a stab wound.

Michael really couldn't believe what is in front of him. He was angry toward this woman for taking everything away from him but now she is laying right in front of him in pain and shivering from the cold.

Michael tried to move forward but the stupid shackles wouldn't bulge. That only thing he could do right now in this situation is just call her name softly and yelling for her to wake up.

"Nikita. Wake up!"

.

.

.

A/N: Ha! This ended up 12 pages! Yay! I bad news so please don't hate me. This would probably be the last update for the next 2 or 3 months. I am soo sorry. *bows* *bows* School is ending pretty soon and I have been studying very hard cause I have FINALS for the next 2 weeks. Also during my summer time I am going to be traveling with my family. We are going to Canada to see some relatives, New York, and maybe Florida or Georgia . I know a lot of places. Please forgive me but I hadn't seen my relatives in a long time. I really hope this chapter make it up to you guys. But don't worry I always have a Plan B! I would continue the next few chapters in my journals. So when I come back to my home sweet home, I would update again. Or if possible that if I can go on a computer nearby I would update! Don't worry and don't keep your hopes up!

Until next time!

*Peace out*

I will miss ya. Don't worry I'll be back soon!

-YuukiCross5

PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO READ SOME REVIEW! I LOVE READING THEM!

P.S. Please excuse if there are any grammar mistakes! *kisses*


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Nikita (CW Show) belongs to its original creator.

A/N: For any confusion, this chapter is going to revealed what happened to Nikita. Please enjoy!

Korean Words

**noona** : What boys say to older sisters or girls older than themselves

**oppa **: What girls say to older brothers or boys older than themselves

**oni-sama**: older brother in Japan

.

.

~Chapter 8~

~The Power~

"The power to cause pain is the only power that matters, the power to kill and destroy, because if you can't kill then you are always subject to those who can, and nothing and no one will ever save you."

ORSON SCOTT CARD, _Ender's Game_

.

.

.

They were walking through the hallways in silence. All was heard was shoes stomping and heels clicking on every step. They were walking while the bodyguard was carrying the sleeping female. They finally reached their destination. The bodyguard opened the cell and they stepped inside. There was already someone in here. The male breathing was irregular and laying on the floor like a sack of potatoes.

The second bodyguard grabbed his ankles and dragged him effortlessly toward the wall where shackles were connected. They put one shackle on his right wrist and another on his right ankle. They did the same thing to the female. They got up from where they were and look at the two agents.

Their boss behind them was smirking and with one last look, he turned away and left the room. His companion was waiting for him and they both left to his evil lair.

.

.

.

"What is really your intention?", asked Azumi. She is fierce when she wants to be and she doesn't back down from a challenge.

She continued, "What are doing with these two agents and what are you going to do with the girl?"

"Have patience my **noona**. The two agents would have a surprise coming at them when they fully awake. Plus, my little prisoner isn't going nowhere. I was just thinking about her. I am going to give her another welcome visit.", Kenji said with a soft tone.

Kenji got up from his favorite chair and went down the hallway toward the stairs to his prisoner.

.

.

.

Azumi was left alone in Kenji **oppa's **room. She doesn't like his taste of color or style. It just sickens her but she can't tell him that. He would just get mad at her. She looked around for something to drink and saw red wine and some glass in the corner where other drinks are located.

She picked herself up and walked toward the table. She pour some wine into a clean wine glass and went back to where she was sitting. Every now and then she would be a sip while thinking.

_How did I get myself into this?_

She swirled the wine in the glass and decide to close her eyes remembering her mission.

.

.

.

_Azumi was in her room in this place where she is supposed to called it "home". It was just plain when she first came here. But now she decorated it and she doesn't give a crap on what people say. She hung up posters from her favorite bands when she is allowed to go out._

_It was a plain apartment but ever since her mentor she should call pack her clothes in her closet and shoes. Well, she isn't complaining but she would never have a normal life. Ever since these people help her they said, she still felt she hadn't got enough freedom._

_She was about to go do some cleaning since it was her day-off but scratch that when her work phone started ringing. She went to the table in the living room where she placed her phone. She picked up the phone and answered in a calm voice._

_"Azumi."_

_"Azumi we need you here right now. Something came up.", a deep voice replied._

_"I'll be there in a couple of minutes.", she replied with frustration. Why do did they need her? They have other people._

_"Not minutes, seconds.", the deep voice replied back with seriousness._

_"Yes, sir." With that said, the phone on the other side clicked out._

_"Here goes my day off.", she muttered to herself._

_She quickly went to pack her belongings and put her black bag on her shoulder. She scanned the apartment for any electric on or any gas on. Everything was clear and not of the ordinary. With that, she quickly got her keys and walked out the door. _

_**At Azumi's Job**_

_You may call this a job but this is no job at all. She just have to make it up and say it is her daily job and she gets paid for it. But anyway who would believe her if she told the truth. She walked through the endless hallways and when she reached her destination, she had to take a elevator. Her heels were clicking and when she got on she pressed the Ground Floor. _

_Believe it or not, her job is basically in the basement. It is not easy to escape from here but if you are in her position then you would probably know all escape routes. The elevator came to a halt. She straighten herself and when the doors opened, she was greeted by two guards dressed in black suits and dark shades. They both have ear pieces on. _

_Typical Men n' Black, she thought._

_"Ah, Ms. Azumi. Boss is waiting for you.", one of the guards said._

_They started to lead her the way and she just followed. It was like a normal business place. With desks in their normal positions across the wall and walls to block out each person so they can have their own private office. They continued walking until there were more hallways in her line of sight. Azumi was getting tired with these endless hallways. They were so plain and ugly. So not her style._

_They came upon a door. It was white with black lining and a gold knob. They opened the door and was greeted with a computer room system. Computers, tools, weapons, T.V. screens, and can't forget nerds. Her boss was in the center already talking to some of her colleagues. She never got along with some of them because they are just jealous of her since she can do a better job than them._

_Her boss caught her eye and motion her to come toward him. He was well-built, old but it doesn't show and his hair is a mixture of light brown and a tint of blonde. He was wearing a black suit with matching tie and shoes. _

_"Ah, Azumi. You finally came. I have already talk to the others but you are here because of someone.", he said with a gentle tone._

_Azumi narrowed her eyes, "Someone. I thought you were the one who wants me here."_

_"Not technically. This person here wants you.", he pointed at the chair that was behind him. The chair spin around and she was greeted with a man who made her gasped. _

_"__**Oni-sama**__, what are you doing here?", she said doing her best trying to conceal her surprise._

_"Well my young noona, I am here for you to help me accomplish something. And plus your boss here will give you something in return.", Kenji said with amusement._

_"Oh, and what is this something?", Azumi question them._

_Her boss replied, "Well, Kenji here is going after this woman who he have been trying to track down. I have Intel on her and who she used to work with. Plus, she would have some company and it would be lovely to get some information from where they work and how we can destroy them. If this mission is a success, I would grantee you a promotion as my second commander. But if this mission fails, you already know the consequence. Do we make our-self clear."_

_"Yes sir. I would make you proud and our government Ari Tasarov head of GOGUL.", she replied with seriousness in her tone. _

_._

_._

_._

"Ah, life couldn't get better than this I guess.", Azumi replied to herself.

She just finished her glass of wine and decide to join her **oppa**. She always wanted to see this famous recruit from Division.

_I wonder what makes her so special among others._

Azumi got up from her comfortable zone and walk where her oppa's prisoner is.

.

.

.

Nikita felt like she is in the zone. A zone where no-one can reach you and you just want to be left alone. She was at complete peace for the first time since she have been here but there is no such thing when there is a man after her. Nikita wanted to rest her eyes because she still have a pounded headache and a dry throat. They are really treating her like a real prisoner. Not even some water of food to share.

Her eyes decided to flutter shut but the cell door is what made her pushed them open. She must be alert of all times. She looked forward to see who was there and the person emerged from outside the door and into the room.

_Him again. What does he wants now?_

Kenji entered the room with one bodyguard behind him. The bodyguard is what caught her attention. He was well-built and she could easily see the muscles in his chest and arms trying to break through the t-shirt. His hair is black and shoulder-length giving him a menacing look that is ready to do some serious damage.

"Nikita. Hello my dear.", Kenji replied in a fake sweetness voice.

"What do you want? I got nothing to do with you.", Nikita replied with frustration. She is getting tired with his mind games.

"I am here to get some information from you. If you cooperate, there would be no damage done upon you."

Nikita couldn't believe him. Since the first time she met him, she knew he was a man never to be trusted.

"What information? I have nothing to say and I know nothing."

"Ah, but Nikita remember what I said. No harm done.", he said with amusement.

Nikita didn't reply. She just stayed silent wanting to know what he got to say.

"Let's start with the first question. What is this so-called government you work for?"

Nikita eyes snapped at his and her head wasn't performing right.

_How does he knows? _

"I don't know what you are talking about. I don't work for some government. I work at a pet shop where I tend to animals.", she replied to him with stubbornness.

The next thing Nikita knows is a fist colliding with her jaw. It made her head rolled back and her eyes rolling in the back of her head. She was having a hard time breathing. But she suck it all up and looked at the person responsible for laying a hand on her. The bodyguard fist was positioned back to his side and Kenji with a smirk on his face.

"Didn't I already tell him that if you cooperate no harm done. It looks like we have to do this the hard way.", Kenji said with a tone that sends shivers down her spine.

"Let me say it again. What do you know about this government you are working for?", Kenji questioned again with his piercing eyes boring into her almond eyes.

"I already told you. I don't know anything and plus you probably know more than me."

This time she felt more pain but not on her face but on her arms. She realized the bodyguard once again attacked her with his fist. She was getting weaker by the second. She has no energy but she is no giving up. She is not giving up because she has fear for this man.

Nikita once again breath in the pain and look at Kenji in the eye and replied,

"Making your bodyguard doing the dirty work. What? You don't have the guts to do it.", Nikita said with a smirk on her face. If he wants to play games with her, she would play with them too. But to her surprise, he just smirked.

"Nikita, Nikita. You would never learn. How about this? I would let your arms and hands go but promise me to behave."

Nikita considered the idea and she agreed. But she never agreed to behave. When the bodyguard came before her to untangled the bounds on her wrist, she put up a fight. She have gotten one good punch in the bodyguard's face and another on his right eye. But when she try to strike again she felt a force so strong knock her down that it made the chair slide back so quickly against the wall.

To her surprise and her luck, the force was strong enough to break the chair and bounds but she couldn't get up. She looked in front of her to see with that much power to do and saw only Kenji standing where he was with his leg in the air like he just kicked something. He ordered his bodyguard to leave to tend to his-self and Nikita saw them exchange something but couldn't see what.

Nikita tried to get up to protect herself because she feels fear climbing up her body. She looked forward with one leg supporting her and her right hand on the wall. She can see Kenji stalking towards her like an animal. She was pulling herself to slide sideways down the wall but she couldn't move. It is as Kenji has paralyze her with his stare.

"Nikita.", he spoke her name with such fear.

"I have warned you that if you cooperate no harm would be done. But it seems to me, you never follow orders just like you did when you were young."

Nikita felt so powerless hearing these words. She doesn't want to hear this. She just want to get out. She don't want to hear her past. She doesn't want too. It just brings more pain and sorrow into her heart that she couldn't bear. She had move her and surpass all those challenges but this man just wants to make her suffer more than ever.

"No. Don't bring that up. The past should stay in the past.", Nikita half-yelled at him with anger building within her voice.

"That is just like you. Always hiding from your past. Never wanting to learn from it. Have you learned from it? Have you forgive yourself yet for what you did? Ha, Nikita.?", Kenji said but with his own anger consuming him.

Kenji stalk towards her and they were only 1ft away from each other. With her the anger within her, she felt strength consuming her body. Nikita took her chance and with her right leg kick Kenji in the abdomen with such force that he groan and bend forward from the pain. Nikita went around him and try to make her way out of here but she felt a tug in her hair that made her whole body slammed into the wall.

Nikita hands met with the walls and she could feel them bruised and damaged. She picked herself up and saw Kenji coming forward with such speed that the only thing she could do is put her arms up and protect herself. Punch after punch he made and Nikita could feel her back pressed against the wall.

_If this keeps up, I can't hold much longer._

Nikita channel all her strength together and pushed forward. She managed to push some space behind the wall and her back. When she saw his fist coming again with her face, she ducked down and slide across the floor toward the right side of the room. Nikita saw Kenji's fist collided with the wall with a crackling sound that made her cringed from it.

Kenji's fist didn't feel anything at all. It is as this doesn't bother him. Nikita was getting even more frightened and she was running out of options. The option she has left is to run away or stay and fight. Nikita didn't need to think so she didn't to save herself. She was so close to the door that she made a bee-line towards it. But something stopped her again. This time it made her stopped and made her collapsed on her knees. She was breathing heavily while clutching her right shoulder blade.

.

.

.

When Kenji saw his prey getting away he took the only thing he had in mind. He didn't want this to become like this but he had no choice. He wasn't going to let her go, now when he got her where he wanted her. Kenji took the knife that his bodyguard gave him and started running towards her. His right arm and hand raised into the air and went directly into Nikita's right shoulder blade.

He saw her collapsed on her knees and moaned from pain. He was pleased now and even more when he saw her blood flowing down her arm and onto the floor. He took the knife out and was amused at the blood lingering on it.

_Ah, finally I get to see her wonderful blood._

Kenji wanted to see more blood and more fear pained expressions. But he knows that his fun right now has ended because he is now going to take her to see her trusted allies.

.

.

.

Nikita gasped from the pain. She couldn't feel anything. She couldn't even feel her shoulder. She try to move it but more pain shot through her arm. She could feel unshed tears at the corner of her eyes but she blink them away. She has to stay strong no what matter.

Nikita felt light-headed because she losing too much blood but then she could feel Kenji behind her. With all her strength, she picked herself up from the black dark floor and support all her weight on one left leg and use her left hand to pressed on the wound on her right shoulder. She turned around slowing and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Are you satisfy now that you got what you want? What else do you want?", Nikita asked him.

Kenji looked at her with a wicked grin like a cat.

"I feel satisfy alright, but let's go meet some people you might know. I presume they might make you wake up and answer all my questions without any hesitation."

Nikita narrowed her eyes and looked at him and replied "What are you talking about?".

"Nikita. Nikita. You would never learn. So you would tell me that you don't know a young girl named Alex and a man named Michael. How sad? What would they say if they heard this?"

Nikita was stunned. She didn't know what to say.

_No! NO! He couldn't have. Then before when he said there were people here. It can't be._

"No, you're lying to me. You can't have them. There is no way.", she said with disbelief in her voice.

"But Nikita remembered what I said. I didn't go to them. They shouldn't have come to me.", he said with a smile.

Nikita was going to ask him what was with that smile but couldn't uttered a word when she felt something a finger on her pressured-point that made her fall forward and collapsed on the floor with a big thud.

"You would never learn my dear. Now let's go meet your wonderful friends who I presume are awake wondering where they are."

.

.

.

Behind Nikita was Azumi and two bodyguards. Kenji ordered them to take Nikita and they all left the room with no words exchanged among them.

Now let stage 4 begin.

.

.

.

A/N: Yay! Today is my last day of school. I wasn't going to update but since I love you guys so much and that you guys love me, I decide to write a chapter about Nikita this time. I bet we miss hearing from her. Please excuse for my type of fighting. I don't know how to describe a fight but I just describe it on how I pictured it. Any advice would be gradually nice.

This chapter is based on Azumi's purpose in here. I hope you guys didn't get bored reading this. I just made it up along the way trying to picture out what fits in here. Trying to end the chapter was hard but I hope it is not a major cliffhanger but then again it would because I know how much you guys what to know what would happened to Michael, Alex, and Nikita.

They are finally together. I wonder what secrets are going to revealed. Stay tune for the next chapter.

Plus please review. I am not asking for a lot but I really want to read your reviews. I love reading them XD Soo pleasee review.

*peace out*

-YuukiCross5

AGAIN! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! XD


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Nikita (CW Show) belongs to its original creator

A/N: Minas an, kon'nichiwa! I bet you guys miss me. Haha.. I am back from my vacation or trip. I won't go back to school until September. Wow, I can't believe time is flying by so quickly. Read more on what I got to say at the end of this chapter. I own it to you guys for waiting on me :D

Signing out for now,

YuukiCross5

.

.

.

Previously on Nikita: We All Wear Masks Ch 8

_**"The power to cause pain…**_

_"What is really your intention? What are doing with these two agents and what are you going to do with the girl?", asked Azumi._

_"Have patience my __**noona**__. The two agents would have a surprise coming at them when they fully awake. Plus, my little prisoner isn't going nowhere.", replied Kenji._

_**..is the only power that matters,..**_

_She picked up the phone and answered in a calm voice._

_"Azumi."_

_"Azumi we need you here right now. Something came up.", a deep voice replied._

_"I'll be there in a couple of minutes.", she replied with frustration. Why do did they need her? They have other people._

_"Not minutes, seconds.", the deep voice replied back with seriousness._

_"Yes, sir." With that said, the phone on the other side clicked out._

**..the power to kill..**

_Her boss replied, "Well, Kenji here is going after this woman who he have been trying to track down. I have Intel on her and who she used to work with. Plus, she would have some company and it would be lovely to get some information from where they work and how we can destroy them. If this mission is a success, I would grantee you a promotion as my second commander. But if this mission fails, you already know the consequence. Do we make our-self clear."_

_"Yes sir. I would make you proud and our government Ari Tasarov head of GOGUL.", she replied with seriousness in her tone. _

_**..and destroy, because..**_

_"Let's start with the first question. What is this so-called government you work for?", Kenji questioned._

_The next thing Nikita knows is a fist colliding with her jaw. It made her head rolled back and her eyes rolling in the back of her head._

_Nikita tried to get up to protect herself because she feels fear climbing up her body. She looked forward with one leg supporting her and her right hand on the wall. She can see Kenji stalking towards her like an animal._

_"Nikita.", he spoke her name with such fear._

_**..if you can't kill then you are always subject to those who can..**_

_His right arm and hand raised into the air and went directly into Nikita's right shoulder blade. He saw her collapsed on her knees and moaned from pain._

_"So you would tell me that you don't know a young girl named Alex and a man named Michael. How sad? What would they say if they heard this?"_

_Nikita was going to ask him what was with that smile but couldn't uttered a word when she felt something a finger on her pressured-point that made her fall forward and collapsed on the floor with a big thud._

_**..**__**and nothing and no one will ever save you."**_

_"You would never learn my dear. Now let's go meet your wonderful friends who I presume are awake wondering where they are." With that Kenji left the room with his bodyguard trailing behind holding Nikita life-less body._

.

.

.

~Chapter 9~

~Is this reality?~

"We take our shape, it is true, within and against that cage of reality bequeathed to us at our birth, and yet it is precisely through our dependence on this reality that we are most endlessly betrayed."

- James Baldwin

.

.

.

They continued to look at the fallen angel. Nikita laying helplessly on the cold, rigid floor breathing or maybe not. They both felt helpless but neither one wants to show their soft spot for this ex-agent. For what they really can do is watch and see anything is going to happen. For what they know nothing is. But one person for sure don't know what to do in this situation.

One minute or another Michael is thinking that this is his chance. His chance to confirm that Nikita is once and for all dead, plus that would mean his mission of capturing her is over for him. But then again he feels a vibe coming from her. It is like two opposite magnets bounding together even though their very different.

"Oh…why Nikita? What are you doing here?", Michael murmured to himself.

"You said something.", Alex asked knowing Michael is going through a hard time.

Michael almost forgot Alex was here. He adjusted his eyes so he could look forward at Alex. Her face was settle and Michael can tell she was trying to hide her emotions. She is good but Michael can see through that. She is good but not that good. He looked closer and there was this look in her eyes.

_Why does her eyes' shows regret and sorrow?..._

Michael was confused. It doesn't make sense. Why would she feel any remorse toward this rouge agent? But then again maybe she is reflecting back to what happened to Thom. Realizing that he has been staring at her for quite some time, he moved his eyes away and let it settle on Nikita's body.

"No, just thinking why we are involved. ", Michael finally spoken to her revealing some of his thoughts.

"I've been thinking.", Alex said with understanding and curiosity.

Michael eyes shifted gear and landed on Alex. _What could she possibly be thinking about? _Michael with a suspicious look asked "About?"

"Did you notice how they look and act? They seem similar to this ex-agent here.", Alex said with no emotion.

Michael pounder on Alex thoughts and soo realization came before his eyes. His eyes once again landed on Nikita's body. _Nikita isn't here because of us? We're are supposed to be here because of Nikita. Then, all of this is toward Nikita!_

Michael felt like he was responsible for this but he also wonders if Percy is onto this.

_Urgg… I don't know what to do anymore._

Michael is starting to believe on what Nikita said to him before.

_"You don't know me anymore, Michael."_

_Is it true? Do I really don't know Nikita like I thought I did? _Michael thought with frustration and even more confusion. Maybe he doesn't really know Nikita but he knows one thing for sure, he won't give up on her. Even though she stop him from getting his revenge, he sure as heck understand now that he would have done the same.

.

.

.

_"They seem similar to this ex-agent here." Why did I said that? Ex-agent…_

Alex don't know what to do. She wasn't far from Nikita so she could see if she is breathing well. But she can't blow her cover. She know Nikita would say the same thing. But it is so hard just sitting there and just staring at the one person who gave you a life to live on. She tear her eyes away from Nikita's body and stared at Michael. Michael looks so life-less. It is like he really doesn't know what to do.

Alex knows that those two has some history together but she always wonder why they hide their feelings from each other. She understands Division's rules but still. Those two have a complicated love relationship. She remember how Michael was staring at her. She wonders if he think she was thinking about Thom's death. Alex knows that it was her fault that it happened but it wasn't his death she was thinking about, it was her father's death. This is like the situation she was in.

.

.

.

_They were both running around the house. Their bodyguards being killed one by one. The house quickly becoming empty and no-body in the line of sight. Elegant carpets, curtains, and pictures hung on every wall. Beautiful antiques that cost a fortune and vases filled with colorful flowers. But all of this is slowing fading away. Everything that she loves and everything that she owns is rapidly disappearing._

_Alexandra was running with her father Nikolai Udinov to find a safe place. As they were passing by endless hallways, she could only panic. Alexandra couldn't think at all. She even wonder if they would get out alive. Her father finally came to a halt and open one of the bedrooms. It was hers'. He pushed her and closed the door._

_"Papa! Papa!", she cried pounding her fists against the door. She could only hear her father faintly._

_"Hide, Alexandra.", he said his voice trailing past the door._

_Alexandra could hear the plead in his voice. So she went and hide in the only place she could think that was the safest. She got down on her hands and knees and crawled under her bed. This is the only place she thinks is safe. But as she thought she was really safe, she could hear yelling. It was her father's yelling._

_"No, get away.", Nikolai screamed._

_Alexandra could see the door opening and fire caving in her room. It was everywhere now. She felt like she couldn't breathe at all. Her breathing was un-even and she could only see flames coming toward her. Just as she was only looking at the red ball of fire, she heard a loud sound echoing throughout the room._

_BANG…. BANG!_

_Her eyes became huge and filled with fear. She saw from under her bed her father falling slowly to the ground. His stomach laying flat on the ground with both his arms falling on both sides of him. His chest was bleeding and she could more blood from his head. Her father looked at her helplessly. _

_"Alexandra….", is all he could say._

_Alex looked at him with tears in her eyes screaming for him to get up and protect her. But all she could do is look at him with despair, for that she couldn't do anything at all for the person who loved her more than anything. _

_"Alex, Alex", she could hear her name. __**Who is calling me?**_

_"Alex, Alex….."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Alex!"

Alex came out from her head and could see that she isn't in her room. She looked in front of her and saw Michael. He was looking at her very odd and she wants to know why.

"You called me.", she said with un-easiness.

Michael looked at her with a hint of worry but regained his cool, "I have for the past two minutes. Are you okay?"

Alex was about to replied no, she isn't okay but decided against it, "Yes, I am quite fine."

With that they both stop talking and just sit in silence…

.

.

.

_Urgg…What happened?_

_Nikita got up from where she was and looked around. But then she felt her whole body decided to collapse on her. She examined herself and saw her wounds. Her shoulder blade has stop bleeding but she did lost a lot of blood. She relaxed herself and sat down. She remembered everything and what that bastard did to her. Wait till she gets her hands on him._

_Nikita look around once more and wonder where is she. She is located in a room that is black and there is that one light bulb in the air hanging freely. In front of her there is a door. The door looks like any normal door but something was really suspicious about it. She doesn't that she should see what is behind that door. Then she feels that she should just give up. Besides, she feels helpless now. _

_But she remember one thing that Kenji said to her.. __**"So you would tell me that you don't know a young girl named Alex and a man named Michael. How sad? What would they say if they heard this?"**_

_She have to continue no matter what. The two beloved people in her life is here because of her wrong doing and she doesn't want them involve. She regained all the will power she has and push herself up. She fixed her footing and manage to balance herself out. She took a step one by one toward the door. Nikita finally reached it and use her right hand to open it. What she doesn't know is that something menace is waiting for her on the other side?_

_As Nikita opened the door, waves of energy blasted swiftly in front of her. It was so bright that it blinded her eyes. She put her arms in front of her with her hands trying to cover her sight. Nikita closed her eyes and the burst of energy disappeared. She opened her eyes and what she saw in front of her made her gasp and hold her chest. Her heart was pounding very fast that she could hear it ringing in her eyes._

_What was behind the door? A living room of a house. The room has a T.V. resting on a wooden stand in the front with two bunny ears shooting from it. On both sides of the T.V. are two designer dressers with glass covering. Behind the glass are a V.C.R, a music player, and pictures of a little girl. In front of the T.V are a comfy brown sofa, and two comfortable brown chairs that complete the set. On the walls are more pictures of the little girl and her parents. The little girl has shoulder-length hair and bangs cut across. The little girl also has milky smooth skin. Her parents are very beautiful. Her mom has long elegant black hair that brings out her pale skin with green irises. The little girl father has his hair down to his neck and bangs in layers. He also has milky smooth skin._

_Nikita couldn't believe what she is seeing. She walked closer to where are all the pictures. She lift her right hand and open the glass where some of the pictures are being contained. She picked up a picture with the little girl in the middle sitting on a slide with her parents on either side. Nikita looked closely at the picture and what she saw made her dropped the frame. Nikita saw her face in the little girl face. __**This can't be. This room is where….**_

_Nikita finally remembered everything that happened here. It looked so nice and peaceful. Everything was put into place and nothing out of the ordinary. But just as she thought that the scenery changes. That bright light came again and the energy made her weak on her knees. She felt extremely dizzy and her legs gave up underneath her. Now she is kneeling on the floor while covering her face once again. _

_When she opened them for the second time, this time she felt her heart has stop and her breath caught in her throat. The view that Nikita is seeing is something that she never wanted to relive again. The living room has changed. This time instead of the beautiful scenery, the frames on the wall has fallen and glass are scattered everywhere. Instead of the beautiful colored wall, there is red all over. The sofa has red stains and the cushions looks like a cat has ripped them out. As Nikita observed the room, there were trails of red drops on the floor. _

_There were like trying to lead her to someone. So Nikita followed the trail. It lead her out of the living room and once again she was placed in darkness but that light bulb there hanging freely. But she still could see the red drops. It made her continue some more until there was a another door in her line of sight. But this door has red stripes across it and a sign that reads "BEWARE" (A/N: I couldn't think of something original! Sorry)._

_She opened the door and inside once again made her heart dropped from her chest. Her face was pale and her eyes widening with un-belief. Nikita couldn't regain her composure. She wanted out of here. She doesn't need this anymore. She can't live this again. Nikita moved from where she was and went into the unknown room. She continued walking until she reached what made her jumped. She kneeled down and reached out to it. This time Nikita defenses are gone and tears are falling rapidly down her pale swollen cheeks. _

_In her line of sight is a person who eyes are close as if they are at peace. Nikita picked up her mother's hand and hold it tightly. Her mother's hadn't left her face and Nikita used the back of her hand to gently touch her mom's cheek. As Nikita was focused on her mom, there was another body and that person body was the most bruised and badly injured. Nikita put her mom hand back to her side and plant a gentle kiss on her forehand while some tears followed some more._

_Nikita got up from her mom and went directly to her dad. She cried even more knowing that this is her fault that it happened. This shouldn't have happened at all. Nikita was about to do the same thing to her Dad to what she did to her mother but something stopped her. A shadow was casted in the corner of the room and it grew bigger and bigger. The shadow came to a halt covering everything on the right side of the room up the ceiling. Then all of a sudden the shadow came closer and went straight towards Nikita full speed. Her eyes were wide opened and fear written all over her face. _

_The shadow went through Nikita and the room and everything disappeared._

_._

_._

_._

Nikita eyes popped open. She could see the concrete underneath her. _Where in the world is she? _She remember getting her ass kicked by Kenji but she doesn't remember being moved. She tried to move some of her limbs but none of them seem to be working. A pained moan came out from her lips as she planted her hands on the floor and use her strength to get up. She finally regained the strength to do so but something stopped her. She see a shadow moving.

_My dream or so called nightmare…_ She thought she was still dreaming. She quickly tried to get up but a face of a person stopped her.

"Michael..", it was just a faint whisper.

Michael looked at Nikita as if he has just saw a ghost.

"Nikita..", he said with gentleness and relieve in his voice.

They were both just staring at each other as if nothing else exists. But there moment was ruined when the cell door opened. All three of them, well Nikita doesn't know yet that Alex is here, but they look directly at the opened door and out emerged Kenji, the person who is responsible for putting them yet.

"Ahhh…, it seems you all are all awake!,", Kenji said with laughter following.

Nikita doesn't care if anyone else was here. She spoke up first.

"You'll pay for this.", she said with venom sipping down her voice.

Kenji just stared at her and all there was now was Nikita and Kenji staring at each other. Their stares burning into each other souls warning each other to beware or else there would be a price to pay afterward. Nikita isn't going to back down. She is going to stay and fight. Fight for the people who are there for her and for the people who need to protect from the likes of Kenji.

Nikita picked herself up from the floor slowly. As she was doing so, Michael and Alex looked at her as if she was crazy. With injuries like that, there is no way you could even move. One foot from another foot, she finally picked herself up and stand slightly straight in front of Kenji's line of sight. With anger and all the revenge she has kept within her for all those years came back to her.

Nikita raised her fist in front of her and showed him that this isn't the end but the beginning. Nikita looked at him in the eye and said "You would pay for this and you won't get away this time."

Now all there is, is Kenji, Nikita facing each other and Michael, Alex watching from the sidelines. They have all been betrayed by one another but this is the reality that they are all living.

Now lets the showdown begin!

.

.

.

A/N: *bows* I am very very very sorry for not updating. I was having so much fun in Canada and I pretty much got a little tan. Haha.. Canada was beautiful and we went to a lot of amusement parks. But I was always thinking and writing down this chapter piece by piece. It was extremely hard at this point because it seems the story is coming to an end very soon. *pout* Well, I have to continue thinking. So how was everyone? I really hope this chapter can repay for everything. I am very sorry. Plus, me and my family went to Chinatown and got some neat stuff. I got a cute bunny and hello kitty cushion! Also, where I am living an earthquake hit. Man, I was so scared when my room started to shake. But don't worry, me and my family is fine and everyone else. :D

Did anyone saw the promo for Nikita Season 2? Here's the link if anyone needs it : .com/watch?v=JTnjnOBfWGE

Can't wait for the Mikita action! :D Well please enjoy this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW! I want to read what you guys got to say! Love ya :D

Sayonara :D Lots of happiness to you guys :P

Oh! If you guys have a twitter, follow me: /#!/YuukiCross5

*peace out*

-YuukiCross5


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Nikita (CW Show) belongs to its original creator

.

.

.

A/N: Man, I feel like I fail you guys. I am very truly sorry and I bet you guys are getting tired reading about me saying sorry every time. School started and I am officially an 10th grade student. *peace* It has gotten really tiring and so much work. I barely get any sleep but I barely have time to watch Nikita Season 2. But I get to see it online and it is going awesome. I am always thinking about this story but when I try to continue on with the next chapter, I get so blank. Now, I want to try to see if I have the will to continue this story.

Sorry for the long wait and for the readers for reading my story, thank you so much and I am very sorry! :D

.

.

.

Nobody loves to hear the truth. When you tell them the truth, the real reason, they go blank and required a lie to replace the truth. Some people lives are just filled with honesty, love, and happiness. While others are filled with lies, hatred, and sadness. But there are few who finds happiness and a lot who doesn't. Nikita barely found any love in her love. Her parents are gone because of her. She became a junkie when her foster parents doesn't want her and later she is taken in by Division. But she did find love again and it was because of one man named Michael. They would have their ups and downs but never had she felt so much attraction from him. But that was broken when she met Daniel. Daniel, the love of her life.

But now he was killed because of her. Michael was being pushed away from her because it was her fault. She put Alex in danger by bringing her into this war. Realizing it now everything is her fault. She really couldn't live with her-self now. But now that is all going to change. She is going to try and change that. So that starts with the man in front of her.

She stares at him and said with venom lacing through her words, "You will pay for what you did. I am not going to kill you right away. I am going to make you suffer and you will be begging for me to kill you right there, right now."

.

.

.

Kenji was amused. He really was. Never had he seen his little pet so fired up. He wasn't scared. He was excited to see what she is going to do but she should know, that he has an advantage. He could break her. Not physically but mentally. But he is just waiting for the right moment. Now is a little to early but if she is pushing it far enough she would have something waiting for her.

In the cell, stand Kenji and Nikita at opposite sides facing each other. On the sidelines are Michael and Alex chained up feeling helpless as they see their loved one fighting for her life. Never would they admit that they feel concern and worry for her. But one thing for sure, they would help her even if it costs them their own.

Now the real fight begins!

.

.

.

Ch 10

~Truth~

"Truth: the most deadly weapon ever discovered by humanity. Capable of destroying entire perceptual sets, cultures, and realities. Outlawed by all governments everywhere. Possession is normally punishable by death."- John Gilmore

.

.

.

Anger. You can feel it radiating off from one person. Alex and Michael could mentally feel it as they watch Nikita look at this man with a murderous stare. Alex was staring at her mentor with such curiosity, worry, and a slight feeling of un-easiness. She had never seen Nikita this before because she knows Nikita of being calm and the master of wearing a mask.

Alex looked away from Nikita and look the man before her. She really want to know what this man did to her. He must have done terrible things for her to look this furious. But she knows that question would probably be answered soon but she could feel it coming as a nervous breakout for her master in front of her. Oh how Alex wish she could help Nikita?

.

.

.

Michael was stunned. Stunned as if he was stunned by a bee and didn't even felt it. Ouch! That must hurt. Right there he sees his student standing up with serious injuries going up against this nearly mid-30s year old man. But Michael knows Nikita really well. He could feel the rage coming from her but behind all of that is fear. She is hiding her fear by covering it up with rage and revenge.

Now Michael could understand now. Oh, how he wish he would understand sooner? Not only had he lost his chance at killing the man who was responsible for murdering his family, he might lose his chance to tell Nikita that he is sorry.

_Man, why does seeking forgiveness is hard for me? Me and my damn pride. Now isn't the time. Try and find a way out._

With that last thought, Michael started to fumble with the chain on his right wrist quietly.

.

.

.

Nikita looked at Kenji with rage. Rage for what he did and what he put her through. Nikita looked at her left and saw Michael head down but she could clearly see he was shuffling with his chain. Nikita looked at her left and was met with two hazel doe-eyes. Nikita wished she could have gasp.

_Alex! No, then this isn't good. What if he knows about her? Now I am risking all our lives here?_ When she was about to think of something else, she was cut off by what he said. Her head turned sharply to where he was.

"Nikita. Nikita. Oh how strong you have become? Isn't this such a lovely sight? I have you where I want you to be.", Kenji said with a smirk.

Nikita narrowed her eyes and replied "What the hell are you telling about?" She has to be careful. She don't want Michael and Alex to be suspicious of her past and for Alex to be found out.

"Oh, Nikita! Two of your _dearest_ people are here. Shouldn't you be happy. It is going to be fun. Don't you think so?", Kenji amused smile startled her.

_What does he think? Is this some game?_

"What do you want? It is me you want. Not them. They don't mean anything to me.", Nikita said with regret. But she couldn't show it. She could tell Michael and Alex felt tense under her words but she hope and pray they understand. She is saving them, or so she thinks so.

"Nope. You are wrong about that Niki. They don't mean anything to you. Oh come on, and spare the sanity. You are a run-away from Division. Michael second in command of Division and Alex the 2.0 version of beloved Nikita here. Don't tell me you feel nothing for them?" Kenji questioned.

Michael, Alex, and Nikita eyes were stunned. Since when did he know all about that information. Nikita stared at him with a blank face. She isn't going to show him her emotions. She isn't going to satisfy him.

"I do not know what you are talking about. Didn't I already told you? I don't work for this so call government. I am just a normal person just like the rest of them here!", Nikita calmly said.

"Nikita, when will you ever learn? Remember? You aren't a normal person.", Kenji continued as walking around the middle of the cell. Nikita followed suit but they were walking in slow motions eyeing one another.

"How about I tell them about this little girl who lost everything because there was this big bad _Wolf_?", Kenji spat.

Nikita shuddered and her eyes widened. Her movements stop and she could hear her heart ringing through her ears. All of this is causing her a huge headache and her hands went instantly to clench her head. Alex and Michael looked at her with worry and with rage at Kenji.

"No…", Nikita weakly said.

"No.", Kenji repeated and doubled in laughter. "No, you said! But wouldn't it be interesting. I assume your little friends here doesn't even know what happened to poor Nikita. Am I right?"

Michael and Alex looked at him with curiosity and with the same question in their minds…

_Does he has something to do with Nikita's past?_

They couldn't handle this. They have never seen Nikita in this must pain and now they understand that this man Kenji plays a big role in Nikita's past.

_What did he possibly do to her?_

.

.

.

Kenji could feel the curiosity from her two little friends and the confusion on their faces. Oh, how this is so much fun for him. He watched with amusement as he sees her in pain and could tell she doesn't want him to reveal her past. He knows that her little friends doesn't know about her past because only her and his knows about it. He knows because he plays a big role in it.

Kenji can't help it and stared at Nikita. He started to walk towards her but was stopped when he saw her two little friends fights with their chains.

Michael looked at him and said "Stay away from her!"

Kenji stopped and looked at him. Oh, so he must be the knight in shining armor. He remember him. Ari told him all about this Michael attachment to Nikita. He could recalled with Ari told him about when Nikita asked him for help about this man Kasim.

.

.

.

Flashback…

_"Are you sure you want to find this woman?", Ari looked at him with suspicions. "What do you have in store for her?"_

_Kenji looked at him from across his chair and just replied "I just want to make her suffer. Is that too much to ask?"_

_Ari laughed. "Oh, how I miss the old days Kenji? So who else do you want? You aren't here to discuss just about Nikita, are you?"_

_That is what Kenji likes about this man. He is always right to business. "Well, what you said that she was trained under Division, did she made any well let me say __**friends**__?"_

_Ari looked at him "All I know is that she comes to me asking where is Kasim and all I wanted was the Black Box. You know about them right?"_

_"Yes, I do. But I am not interested in that. Now, who asked her to do such a thing?"_

_"A man named Michael." Ari got up from his desk and went directly to the flat screen TV in his office. Kenji got up from his chair and walk over to where Ari was. Ari picked up the T.V. remote and with one click the T.V. appeared with Michael's profile._

_Kenji looked over the file as he was listening to Ari's voice._

_"This is Michael. Former U.S. Navy Intelligence Office. Was married but wife and daughter died by a bomb in their car. It was for Michael but his family paid the price. He later found out it was Kasim and decides to hunt him down because of Percy's deal. He becomes Percy's second in command. He helps Percy recruits new students and he founds one that he admires."_

_Another profile came up next to Michael's._

_"Nikita. Nikita was Division's weapon until she went rouged because they killed her fiancé. But I have been trailing her and watching her. I want her to join me but I know she would never take the offer. But I know you know something I don't, I assume."_

_Kenji looked Michael's picture and then to Nikita's. _

_"Oh I do and I know everything now."_

End of Flashback

_._

_._

_._

Kenji smirked. This Michael look like a loyal man but Kenji could read people really now. He could tell that Michael still have since doubts about Division since Nikita left. Now isn't the time to think about that. It is now time to make Nikita suffer.

.

.

.

Nikita looked up and saw Kenji with a smile on his face. Now he know this isn't going to end well. Before Nikita could registered anything, Kenji started his mysterious plans.

"Now let's get the party going. You two are curious right? You don't have to wait. I am going to reveal everything and now you won't feel confused anymore. Now, how do I start?", Kenji pretend to think to himself.

What Kenji said made Michael and Alex speechless and Nikita heart stop beating and made her knees collapsed to the ground.

"Let's start with how I killed her parents mercilessly right in front of her two beautiful eyes.", Kenji said with a devilish smirk on his face and his eyes widening with madness.

.

.

.

A/N: I hope the ending isn't weird. I think it doesn't suit the chapter. But that's okay. Please tell what you guys think :D Plus I am very sorry. *dodging weapons* I LOVE YOU GUYS ^^

Gezzz…It is no joke. High school!

Please review. I really miss you guys :D

-YuukiCross5


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Nikita (CW Show) belongs to its original creator

(But I do own Kenji and Azumi hehe :D)

.

.

.

Hello! I know…I know *dodging flying weapons* I am very sorry. I actually finished this chapter but my baby brother came on and deleted it. I tried to save it but "Urgg". But you know kids :D I have been really busy for school and plus I have gotten a lot of homework and tests. Plus, I have gotten sick. Hmmm…Well I just want to thank the readers for leaving reviews. I really appreciate it. Hope I get some for this chapter :D It is all about Nikita's Past! This is what you guys are waiting for!

.

.

.

_Previously on Nikita: We All Wear Masks_

_Nikita looked up and saw Kenji with a smile on his face. Now he know this isn't going to end well. Before Nikita could registered anything, Kenji started his mysterious plans._

_"Now let's get the party going. You two are curious right? You don't have to wait. I am going to reveal everything and now you won't feel confused anymore. Now, how do I start?", Kenji pretend to think to himself._

_What Kenji said made Michael and Alex speechless and Nikita heart stop beating and made her knees collapsed to the ground._

_"Let's start with how I killed her parents mercilessly right in front of her two beautiful eyes.", Kenji said with a devilish smirk on his face and his eyes widening with madness._

.

.

.

Ch 11: Let The Truth Set You Free

" Truth is stranger than fiction, but it is because Fiction is obliged to stick to possibilities; Truth isn't."  
** - Mark Twain **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kenji could see how everyone breathing has stopped. _So Nikita hadn't really told them about her past? What a shame?_

Kenji just wants to cut to the chase. But he has to have patience. He wants to see his little pet to break piece by piece. His dark eyes eyed everyone once again. He could feel confusion, anger, and shock. He turned his line of vision away from his two prisoners and let it landed on his only target. He could see that she was trying to regain her composure but it seems it isn't working as well. Just as he was thinking so, he thought wrong.

Kenji sees Nikita trying to get up bit by bit. As she got up, he saw her head lift up revealing her face. Her eyes were gazed with wet tears that were threatening to fall, and her cheeks were red filled with fury. Oh, how he is going to have so much fun?

"So let's get started, shall we!", Kenji said with a sinister smirk.

.

.

.

Nikita tried to regained her breathing. She have felt as if the world has stopped and as if it is only her being surrounded. She feels like she is suffocating like her lungs are being filled with water. But she couldn't let Kenji get to her. She has to be strong, no matter what. Nikita regained all her strength and got up little by little. As she is taking it easy, she promised herself she would never break down in front of anyone especially this man before her.

As Nikita got up, she could see him stare at her with such a way that made her sick in the stomach. Nikita moved her eyes away from him and looked at the two people at each of her opposite side. She has to be strong for them. She can't make the same mistake she made before. She has to protect her love ones no matter what even if it cost her, her life.

_But right now, I need to figure out a plan and quick!_

Before Nikita could register anything else in her mind, Kenji spoke up.

.

.

.

"You two, Alex and Michael, are also wondering what happened to poor Nikita. Well don't worry. The wait is finally over. You would finally get to the hear the "Tragedy of Nikita's Long Lost Past.", Kenji said as he saw their eyes are attentive to him.

"Let me advise you. It isn't going to be a pleasant story but I would advise you to hear if you are really that interested. Well, let's start. Shall we Niki?", he said while looking at her to see her reaction.

Nikita's body became stiff as of her face. Kenji can see her fists clenched tightly as if waiting for the right moment to beat him up right there. Kenji kept eyeing her and begin the story.

.

.

.

"Well it all started on a beautiful day in a beautiful open space of land….

_The sun was out shining brightly over everything that is in its way. In the open space of land was a house that is painted pure white with a red door and the windows lining painted red also. It is a two-story house with a roof and chimney on top. The roof is made of red tiles that compliments the white really well._

_In front of the house are white stones like the ones that would be laid out of a river. On both sides of the house is a huge garden filled with flowers and at least two cherry blossom trees (A/N: Hahaha I have one too :D). There is also a white pointed fence situated around the house._

..Not only was the house beautiful but the people who lived there. Your parents were really beautiful especially your mother."

Kenji emphasize the word mother and could tell that have a lot of effect on Nikita. Oh, he really is enjoying this.

"Nikita parents are really good-looking and well rounded. The mother had white milky skin with long black hair that compliments it really well. I can say that Nikita got her looks from her mother. Her father was also very handsome. Even woman and men were jealous of him. He also have black long hair but was chopped down to his shoulders but he always put it in a ponytail. But those two were mostly liked for their milky skin and their kindness. They were loved by everyone. Don't you remember Niki? How they would walk around with you to the park and everytime you do everyone would greet you? Don't you miss that? People who actually cared about you?"

Kenji hit a button that he shouldn't have. The next thing he knew was a fist flying towards him at full speed. He is really lucky that he has fast instincts. With his right arm he caught her fist with his right hand.

"Aren't we feisty?", Kenji said amused.

Nikita eyes were flaring with angry, "Don't you dare go that far. You know nothing about me!"

"Are you sure about that Niki? What I am telling is the truth and it seems your little friends here are quite interested themselves to hear what happened to you. So let's continue." With that Kenji let go of her fist and pushed her back a little. Nikita stagger a bit but regained her balance but she still have that death glare towards him.

"Indeed they were a happy kind family loved by everyone but that change didn't it. Happy things doesn't last long, does it.? Well, you may not know this Niki but your parents died for a cost. A cost they had to paid…..

_It was a Friday evening. Every Friday, they would go out to eat and then to the movies. But that night was going to change everything they all had. They never knew. They were all having fun laughing and smiling but not knowing it will be their last. The family came home but the father can sense something was wrong. Little Nikita didn't know what was going on. She was just happy to go home and rest with her family. _

_As they were closing in the house, the mom and dad stopped. For their sixth instincts were telling them to stop but when they were going to tell their daughter to stay back it was too late. Little Nikita opened the door and a scene in front of her made her scream. Their baby-sitter who stays for them for a few months to take care of Nikita was covered in blood. So much blood that made your stomach curled._

_Nikita's mom and dad went and grabbed their daughter. Before they could run out of the house, a man was there sitting on their stairwell in front of them with blood covering his hand and also a bloody knife in his right._

"Well you guys can guess who that man was. It was me. I was the one who killed their precious sitter. She was merely nothing. She died without caring at all. Do you want me to tell you have I killed her Nikita?", Kenji said with a laugh afterwards.  
Nikita was sick to the stomach and she could tell Michael and Alex were too. They were worried for her. She doesn't need anyone worry or concern. She will be perfectly fine.

Kenji continues, "As I descended upon you guys, your parents act if they don't know me."

Nikita was confused. Her parents know him but that isn't true. Her parents can't really know him. "You got that wrong. They never knew you."

"Oh, but you are wrong about that. They were to paid for what they did all these years and their past came back to haunt them just like what I am doing to you. Nikita, Nikita hear the rest of the story and you will finally know why. Your parents does know me…

_The woman and the man looked at the man with a hint of fear and disgust. They thought they wouldn't see him for all these years. Nikita's father stepped forward in front of his family._

_"What the hell are you doing here? You aren't allowed in this house and near my family."_

_"Aw, but don't be that way. We go far back.", Kenji said with a crooked smile._

_"Mommy what is going on?", Nikita said. Her eyes were red and puffy and her little petite body was shaking violently. _

_"Don't worry sweetie. I am right here.", her mother tried to soothe her._

_Kenji eyes left the father's face and went immediately to Nikita's._

_"So this is your child. A daughter. So this is what you have been hiding. We should have know. She is quite a beauty."_

_._

_._

_._

Nikita looked up and stared at Kenji face really hard but more confusion just keeps piling on. She repeated, "We?"

Michael and Alex looked at her and could tell something wasn't right. They thought it was just Kenji who is hosting the show not more people. _What is exactly is he talking about? He is definitely hiding something._ Just as their thoughts could get any further, an evil laugh interrupted them.

"Bwhaha, you finally caught the term. We. So you never really know. Let me ask you one question. Have you ever tried to locate or find any of your parents' history?"

Nikita could feel regret and anger towards herself. She had never ever looked up at parents' history. "No.", She whispered.

"Well, let me tell you a quick story about your parents. You see, you are a Rouge Agent from Division. Do you know why Percy picked you or recruited you specially?"

At the sound of Percy name, all three of them snapped into focus and concentration on Kenji.

Nikita said, "I was picked because of my potential and pride. But I am no longer with Division. What does this have to do with anything?" Nikita was looking at him suspiciously and she has a feeling that this isn't going to end very well.

Kenji continued, "It has to do with plenty. Nikita, Nikita. Percy didn't pick you because of your potential and you weren't pick of random."

With a big breath and his eyes carefully examining the eyes in the room, Kenji spoke.

"Nikita, your parents were also Agents. They were agents of GOGUL.", Kenji said with such happiness and pure evil.

Nikita, Michael, and Alex all gasped in shock.

.

.

.

A/N: EPIC ENDING! I like this chapter ^^ I hope it is a lot. I am working on the next one and I will promise to update. I am telling you I already have the best ending for this story. I really hope you like this chapter. It is going to take a while because I haven't been feeling well and I am terrible bags under my eyes. Urggg…plus you could see them.

Well, I have to wake early tomorrow because it is Black Friday here in Pennsylvania ^^. I am going to get the Nikita: Season 1 and The Vampire Diaries : Season 1 & 2! Also some toys for my brothers. Wish me luck!  
Plus isn't Nikita going awesome :d Soo many obstacles for Mikita! Hope they get back together and quickly ^^

Thanks so much for reading *giving candy*

PLEASE REVIEW! More Reviews more chapters and updates faster ^^

*Peace out*

-YuukiCross5


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Nikita (CW Show) belongs to its original creator

(But I do own Kenji and Azumi)

Reminder: **Oni-sama (older brother)**

**Noona (sister)**

.

.

.

A/N: Thanks soo much for the wonderful reviews! Did everyone get to see Nikita last night! I didn't but I just finished watched it. It was amazzing! It was OMG! LOL! I just love Owen! I really do and now that Michael is back it is more epic! Nikita is just soo bad-a**! She is totally my role-model. This is soo funny.

Here is something funny: My mom came from Medical School and she said her class was watching a movie. They were watching "A Walk To Remember"! My mom came home demanding to buy the movie. She love the guy in it! (LOL, I already knew it was Shane West but she doesn't know his name) I was watching re-runs of Nikita on my computer of Mikita and I didn't notice her behind her. She immediately started screaming in my ear when she saw Michael (Shane West). She kept repeating that "That's the guy from the movie!". Now she is a total Michael's Fan Girl.! LOL! Gotta love my mom :D

.

.

.

~Chapter 12~

"Anger is a killing thing: it kills the man who angers, for each rage leaves him less than he had been before - it takes something from him."  
**-****Louis L'Amour**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"What the hell is going on? Why is oni-sama taking up so much time?", Azumi thought. She was very curious.

She have been walking or rather pacing around the room because she was really bored. She kept thinking about her oni-sama. _Maybe something have happened to him._

"No, that could never happened!", she said while shaking her head. "He knows full well how to take care of him-self."

But to be honest, Azumi could not really comprehend what he is exactly doing. Okay, well she understands that whole killing this woman he have been desperately trying to find and kill. But why can't he just let it go. It would make no use anyway. She just want some time with her oni-sama but she knows she couldn't have that. She wasn't just assigned to help her oni-sama. She was assigned to investigate this Nikita. She remembered when Ari told her specially about her as if he too was hunting her down for a long time.

.

.

.

Flashback

_"Great! Another successful mission!", Azumi said while raising her two arms in the air while stretching. _

_"So what do we do now Miss Azumi", her team asked her._

_"Everyone, good job. You may go back to your quarter. Rest up until there is another op that is needed to be done. I will brief Ari myself what happened here. Understood?", she calmly command. _

_"Yes, ma'am!", they all said in unison and left to their quarters._

_Azumi picked up her two duffle bags and walked straight into the command room. She greeted everyone there and went straight towards her boss's office. She lightly knock on the door and patiently waited for a reply._

_Knock….Knock.._

_"You may come in.", a calm husky voice said._

_Azumi opened the door and was greeted with Ari sitting behind his desk being relaxed as he could be._

_"Ah, Azumi. Already finished with the mission. That was awfully quick, I may say.", Ari said with a smirk on his face._

_With a smirk of her own, "Yes we did. The team was attentive and clear with what they have to do. It went successfully as it was planned."_

_"You never disappoint me Azumi. Never at all. But with this next mission I have for you, you won't disappoint me for sure."_

_With confusion lacing in her eyes, she asked, "What are you talking about? Are you sending me off to another mission? You do realize Kenji-sama came here requesting for my help?" She was never afraid to questioned this man. Never._

_Ari was not angry at all at her lack of trust or respect in him. He actually find it amusing. With a sinister smile, "I fully know that but when you are with your brother who is hunting for that woman, I want information of my own. I just want some Intel on Nikita. Just find anything you could about this woman."_

_Azumi was about to question his motives but decide against it, "Sure, why not. But what is in it for me? Hmm?" _

_"Aren't we demanding? You will know when you succeed. Now you may go. Excellent job on the mission. Oh, and can you help with the training sessions. Some of them need some work to be done.", Ari said while turning his chair around so he was facing the bulletin board behind him. _

_"Yea, yea. I will and thank you.", Azumi spoke as she left the room._

Flashback Ends

.

.

.

"Ahh!", Azumi exclaimed. There really isn't anything for her to do. Just as she thought that, she wonders where she could get some information about this Nikita. She definitely could find information since her brother have some around.

_With him busy with that woman, I could search around to see what other information that may be valuable about Nikita._ She thought.

With that, Azumi walked out silently of the room and begin her search for anything about the Rogue Agent her oni-sama have held.

.

.

.

A fist collided onto the desk with anger.

"Where the hell are they? We should have located them by now!", Percy said with the most demanding voice ever.

Amanda who is always calm, "You don't believe in them."

"Oh, I do know that they would come out but I do not completely trust them. For what we know is they entered the warehouse and all of a sudden their tracking device is off radar.", Percy said.

They were in Percy's office trying to figure things out. When they send Michael and Alex, they understand that they won't be able to communicate but they would know where they are at all times. Now that they can't find what is bothering with the tracking device, they have no idea what is going on. But to Percy, everyone knows he is always at least two steps ahead.

Amanda replied, "Well, you send the two best agents we have and with no backup. What do you expect would happen? They would enter the warehouse and bang, catch the culprit. Not like you, Percy."

Just when Percy was going to reply, Birkhoff came through the intercom "Percy, I have news but you may not like it."

Percy and Amanda exit out his office and went directly to the command room. When they returned they could see on the T.V. screen was a snap-shot of one of the cameras around the warehouse.

"What do you have, Birkhoff?", Percy asked.

Birkhoff begin while typing away, "Well, I understand that we couldn't find the disturbance that is causing the tracking device to behave such a way. But there were at least some cameras situated around the perimeter of the warehouse. I was able to hack into one of the main ones. And right about now I am about to be done."

With Birkhoff working diligently, it was finally opened. But what was on the camera made them questioned on what the hell is going on.

The T.V. screen and the computer screen became blank. Then all of a sudden, there was the time, date at the bottom. All they could see were trees, and the front entrance of the house. But then they see a man with at least 3 bodyguards behind him carrying something or someone. Birkhoff zoomed in on it and what they saw made them cringed.

"Niki! What the hell are they doing with her?", Birkhoff surprised kicked him.

Both Amanda and Percy weren't really worry about Nikita in the picture but it was the man that made them cringed.

Only one word went through their thoughts.

_Kenji!_

Both Amanda and Percy didn't respond to Birkhoff. They kept their surprised to their-selves and pretend they don't know what is going on.

Percy spoke up, "We don't know what is going on. But we will find out. Birkhoff, try once again to figure out what is wrong with the tracking device. Amanda and I will discuss the situation in our office. Got that clear?"

Birkhoff just nodded and went to work drinking his red bull.

.

.

.

Percy and Amanda were back in his office. Percy is sitting in his chair with his hands folded and his arms supporting them on the desk. Amanda is sitting in the chair across from him and they both seem like they are in deep thoughts.

Amanda spoke, "I never knew this day would come."

"Oh, I knew. It was bound to happen anyway. What is already done, can't be done again. But more importantly we need to figure out why would he keep Michael and Alex. We can presume they aren't dead yet. Normally, he would have them killed.", Percy said speaking out his thoughts.

"Well, if he is trying to get to Nikita, he is using at least someone as bait. Remember, Michael is someone she cared about and they do have a history or chemistry. But Michael is loyal to you but sometimes his emotions does get the best of him when around Nikita. I have observed that up until now. But the real mystery here is why Alex.", Amanda added suspiciously.

"Alex, huh? She is another Nikita 2.0", Percy suggested.

Amanda looked at him with a glint in her eye. She knew what he was getting at but can it be true. They both have been suspicious about it until now.

"You don't think..", Amanda asked.

Percy looked at her with two serious eyes and a straight face, "Oh, I think so."

.

.

.

A/N: Another chapter and it is updated this time early^^ I hope you like it and I am sorry. But you would have to wait until the next update. Hahaha! I am keeping you guys in total suspense. I feel bad not adding in Percy/Amanda/Azumi/and Birkhoff in so for this chapter I will. I really hope the ending isn't crappy. Please tell me if it is.

Well, I will try to update faster like this. Plus, winter break is coming soon and I would have a lot of time to update on this fan-fic. Thanks soo much for the reviews from the last chapter. I will try to make the next one more action-eerie and Michael! Ha-ha!

Well, if you guys want another chapter, please REVIEW! It really wouldn't hurt if you review what your thoughts on even if it is a sentence but I really want to know what your feedbacks are!

Remember more REVIEWS! I will put the next chapter ^^ Thanks so much for the readers for are still with me!

*Peace Out*

-YuukiCross5

REVIEW and LOTS OF LOVE FROM MEEE!


End file.
